Never Cave
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: Dylan Mendes is the twin sister of AJ Lee. But they are somewhat opposites. So, what happens when her abusive ex boyfriend comes back and tries ruining everything for her? Please Leave Reviews! Set in the year 2013 without Punk's heel turn CM Punk/OC AJ Lee, OC
1. Chapter 1

"Dylan?"

No response.

"Dyylan?"

Still no response as the short, curvy and yet skinny, brunette refused to respond to her best friend. The tall man with many tattoos groaned and he got up and started to tickle his young best friend. She started to laugh as he tickled her more and more. "Phil! Stop! Please! Stop! You're killing me!" She said in between laughs and breaths. After he realized that his best friend of over 4 years was hurting after his tickling, he got up and said "Well next time answer me damnit"

"Sorry" she said.

What's on your mind?" He asked the young brunette. She combed through her brown, straight hair and said

""I'm worried about tonight"

"Dude, he's no where in sight. And if he was, you know me, Cody, Jeff, and Randy got your back"

"Yeah I know. But what happens if he gets back up?"

"Dude, we got this"

Dylan just shrugged her shoulders and just said "It couldn't hurt to think"

Then the stage hand came in and told Punk it was time for his match. Punk got up and he kissed Dylan on the forehead. "I'll get the guys in here to watch you" he said as he left. Dylan sighed as she brought her knee to her chest and started adjusting her black converse sneakers. Then, she stood up and went to the mirror. She was an even 5 ft', so compared to her friends, she was a fun size girl. She had black, almond shape eyes, and her hair was styled so that part of it covered her left eye. She was wearing a black, tight T-shirt so it showed her hour glass figure. She was also wearing black short shorts, Batman suspenders thant hanged from her pant holders, black, yellow, white, and green rubber bracelets, and also two studded bracelets. The bracelets hid scars on her wrists. Some fresh and some old. She turned to the side and she had a flat stomach, which she was semi proud of. Some people saw her as an AJ Lee double. Well, actually, she was AJ Lee's twin sister. The difference is between the two is very obvious;

Dylan has long , brown, straight hair. AJ has long, black, straight hair.

Dylan preferred Disturbed, Black Label Society, Rancid, Seether, Shine down, All That Remains, Hinder, Asking Alexandria, Suicide Silence, Three Days Grace, and Five Finger Death Punch. She didn't even know what her twin listened to.

AJ's best friend was Celeste Bonine, also known as Kaitlyn. Dylan's best friends were Phil Brooks, Cody Runnels, Jeff Hardy, and Randy Orton.

AJ has storyline mental issues. Dylan's issues are real.

Dylan even has a few tattoos on herarms. AJ has one on her neck of the night she won her Divas' title

But no matter what, Dylan always seems to be compared to AJ. Dylan even had a different wrestling style, and a different attire than her twin sister. Dylan would always wear black nylon cut off shirts, band tshirs over it, sweatpants, two studded bracelets, and even had a piercing on her lip. AJ was skipping around the ring in shorts and her T-shirt, with her Chuck Taylors

But, no matter what, Dylan loved her twin sister with a burning passion. She will do anything to defend her twin. AJ was older by like three minutes, being born on November 20th at 1:07. Then Dylan came at 1:10. As she saw her twin skipping around the ring with the Divas' title in her hand. Dylan chuckled as she said "Someday, sis. We're gonna be fighting for that title"

"Idon't think she could hear you, Dylan" said Jeff Hardy. Dylan chuckled and she said "I can't wait to fight for that title"

"Well, if you two do end up fighting for the title, you're gonna have to feel your sister's legs wrapped around your waist all throughout the match"

"She uses more submission moves than I do high flying moves"

How do you even look like her?"

"Its the smile and the face. Other than the shape of our eyes, we look identical"

"Hmmph." Jeff aid as he combed through his rainbowhair. Then he put his hands on his hips as he said "Sit down, girl"

She was still turned to the side, and Jeff was checking out her very round and big ass. "I found another difference"

"Oh?"

"You got a bigger ass than her"

Dylan rolled hereyes and said "And yet she's the attractive twin"

Then, she sat down on the ground and saw that

"Alright, fair enough" said Jeff and they saw AJ making Naomi tap out. Afterwards, AJ came into the locker room and Dylan stood up. "Hey sis" Dylan said.

"Hey twin" AJ said and they hugged each other. Then, AJ sat on the floor with her twin. "You know, someday, I have to fight you for the title."

"Which is why I asked for a match against you at WrestleMania this year"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, you deserved it out of all the divas on the roster the most"

Dylan couldn't help but smiling because her sister just complimented her and she also knew that they would have an epic match at Wrestlemania. Then, she heard Phil come in and say "Hey look its the Mendes twins!"

"Hey Phil" said Dylan and AJ just waved and said "Well,I'm gonna be on my merry way. Love you sis"

Then she hugged her twin and left.

"Wasn't that weird whatsoever" Phil said sarcastically. Jeff rolled his eyes and said "April still feels weird around you"

"Oh whatever"Phil said and he just went to Dylan, picked her up, and gave her a bear hug. Dylan wrapped her arms around his neck and she smiled. She loved giving him hugs because out of everyone, she cared about Phil the most. And she knew the feeling was mutual with him. Then, he put her down and said "I won against Ziggles"

"I knew you would too"Dylan said and then Jeff said "Guys, come on. It's getting late"

Then the three best friendspacked their things and they went to the hotel. At 11:30, Dyaln was in her black, tight tank top, Jack Skellington pajama bottoms, and black glasses. She was sharing a room with Phil and was on her laptop, when Phil came in without a shirt on and only in boxers. She looked at him and said "Kinda exposed dontcha think?"

"Dude come on,you're used to it" Phil said with a rolled her eyes and said "Sure I am"

Then, Phil went to Dylan's bed and laid down on it. She moved over to the other side of the bed and he said "What cha doing?"

"Checking stuff out onthe interweb" Dylan said. Phil put his hand on her hip and he kissed her arm and said "You know you're an awesome sister and friend"

Dylan blushed and said "Thanks, so are you"

"I try to be the best I can be for you and the guys"

"I love you, man" Dylan said. Phil smiled and he said "I love you too, dude"

Dylan smiled and she shut off the laptop and put her glasses on the nightstand. She put her long, brown hair and she went into the covers. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?' She heard Phil say. She chuckled and said "If you want"

Then she felt some one enter her bed and she felt his breath on her neck as he said "Goodnight, you beautiful thing"

**Wow! That's a lot of "fflirting" between Dylan and Punk. Leave Reviews and if you want you can PM me for ideas for future stories and future chapters**


	2. 2 Thinking Too Much

The next morning, Dylan woke up and she smiled. Knowing that she had good protection surrounding her made it all ok. She just wanted to escape the impending doom that would be her ex boyfriend. And no one had more of an issue with that ex boyfriend than Phil. He hated that guy's guts with a burning passion because of what that bastard put his best friend through. When Dylan woke up, she pulled her legs to her face and she turned to her best friend, who was still asleep. She smiled as she heard a knock on her door. She got up and answered the door. It was a huge bouquet of red roses, but she saw a black rose in it as well. When she picked up the bouquet, she brought it in and set it down on the table. She saw that black rose and she picked it up from the bouquet.

"A black rose?" Phil said as he woke up. Dylan turned to him and said "Yeah"

"Is it from-"

"Please don't say that name, Phil. I'm trying to get over him"

"Its been 4 months..."

Dylan shot her best friend an evil look. Phil got up, walked over to Dylan, and he hugged her. "It'll be alright, don't worry about anything" he said and he kissed her head. Dylan hugged him back and she said "I just get scared"

"And you have every right to be" Phil said. "Just know that me, Cody, Jeff, and Randy all got your back"

Dylan smiled and she nodded her head. Then she and Phil heard a knock on the door. Phil went to the door and answered it. "Hey Cena" he said.

"Hey Phil" said John Cena. "Are you and Dylan coming to the gym to train or what?"

Phil looked at Dylan and she nodded her head 'yes'. Phil looked at John and he said "We're in, man"

"Alright, I'll see you there"

Then John walked down to the gym. Phil closed the door and he said "Are we gonna get ready or what?"

Then, Dylan was already ready to go to the gym. Phil chuckled and he said "Well, someone's ready to head out"

She smiled and said "Just hurry up.I'll meet you down at the gym"

Then, Dylan just walked down to the gym. While she walked down, she kept having flashbacks of her past relationship.

_It was a year ago when it hhappened. Dylan was in her room, watching TV, when all of a sudden he came into __the room in a drunken hysteria. He slammed the door shut and shouted "Yo! You dumb bimbo! Are you in here?!"_

_Dylan tried to hide but it was too late. He had already found her. He pulled her by her hair, yanked her off the bed and started hitting her. He kicked her stomach, he punched her face, and he even managed to yank out a few hairs. Then, it went too far when he grabbed a glass vase and hit her with it. All she could feel was glass in her skin and blood trinkling down her face. She kept crying and crying as the abuse got worse. Then, she was saved as Phil came and started beating the hell out of that abusive bastard. Then, Phil grabbed him by the shirt and literally threw him out of the room. "Next time I see you anywhere near her, you're head's gonna be on a silver platter!"_

_Phil slammed the door shut and he ran to her and hugged her tightly. _

Dylan shook her hhead out of that bad memory. She was trying so hard not to remember that moment, but it was hard to forget. Maybe a good workout could help me forget about it for alittle bit, Dylan thought and sheopened the door to the gym. Then, she walked to the weights and started lifting the weights as her music was on full blast. Then, she felt a tap on the shoulder and she turned to Cody. "Hey man," she said as she took out the ear buds.

"Power workout?" Cody asked.

Dylan nodded her head as she combed through her hair. "Bad thoughts?" Cody asked.

Another nod.

"He's not coming back anytime soon. And if he does, hell will freeze over"

Dylan smiled and said "Thanks"

**Wow. Dylan must be thinking too much. Can Phil and the others help her stop thinking about that douche? Or will the painful memories overpower her emotions?**


	3. i'll protect you

The next week, Dylan was standing there in gorilla position awaiting her music to play. The past week, her friend's helped her not to think about him as much as she used to. But, her world will turn upside down when her ears hear the news she never wanted to hear. As she waited for her match, she felt her ass being slapped. She smirked and turned to Phil. "Hey" Dylan said.

"I've got some bad news" Phil said in disappointment.

Dylan looked at him confused and said "What do you mean?"

Phil sighed and he said "He resigned with the company"

"WHAT?!"Dylan exclaimed in shock. Then she felt hot tears come down her face as Phil hugged her tightly. "This isn't right" she kept repeating. Then, Rey came out of the curtain and saw the two best friends. He walked over and said "Phil, what's going on?"

"She knows"

"You told her?"

"I had no choice, she had to know before she saw him in two weeks"

Dylan looked at him and said "He's coming back in two weeks?"

Phil looked at her and said "Don't worry about it too much"

Then, both best friends walked down the ramp for their mix tag team match against David Otunga and Layla. Dylan just sighed as Phil leaned into her and said "I'll protect you. No matterwhat"

Then, as soon as the bell rang, Dylan's vision went black. She completely blacked out.

Two weeks later, after putting both David Otunga and Layla out of action for all least 6 months, Dylan had session with AJ and Stephanie McMahon to help Dylan control her anger. "Ok, Dylan. Thanks for coming again" Stephanie said. Dylan just gave Stephanie a half smile as her and AJ walked out of the office. AJ saw her sister as she tried covering her arms. She grabbed Dylan's arm and she pulled the sleeve up. "Dylan..."

There were several fresh cut marks on Dylan's wrists. She snatched her arm away from her elder twin and said "You're not in the position I'm in right now," said Dylan. "I'm bugging out about him coming back"

AJ understood because she saw what her twin's ex boyfriend had put her through. "I know, but not only do you have Phil, Randy, Cody, and Jeff here to protect you. I'm here. I'm always here no matter what"

Dylan smiled and she knew this is true. Twins are always there for each other, and she loved having a twin. They walked to Phil's locker room and Dylan opened the door. "Love bird number two has entered the room!" Randy exclaimed.

"Where's my sister's boyfriend?" AJ asked Jeff.

"He's in the shower after his match" Jeff said as he scratched his arm. After the mix tag team match, Phil pulled Dylan to the side and they talked about their feelings for one another. Turns out, their feelings were mutual for one another and they were willing to risk their friendship to try out the new relationship. Now, its two weeks later, and Dylan couldn't be more happy.

Then, Phil came out in one of Dylan's AvengeSevenfold t-shirts and jeans. He saw Dylan talking to Cody, her back turned to him and she smiled. Then, he hugged Dylan from behind and kissed her neck. "Hey babe"

Dylan smiled and she said "How'd your match go?"

"You didn't watch?" Phil asked.

"Icouldn't I was at my session with Steph and AJ was with me"

" How'd that go?"

"Eh. It was decent I guess"

Then, Dave Batista came barging through the locker room door. "We have a problem"

"What is it, Dave?" Phil asked as he released Dylan and everyone faced the Washington, D.C. native.

With the most serious look on his face, Batista said;

"He's Here"

**Who is He? And what's going to happen now? Leave Reviews and sorry if this chapter is short**


	4. Danger Zone

Dylan, Phil, and Jeff ran to the catering area, where they saw Dylan's abusive ex. From his blonde, spiked hair, to the 'F' tattoo on his hand, everything about him made Dylan cringe. Then, the sound of his name send shivers down her spine.

"Chris!"

Chris Jericho turned to the stagehand and after hearing he had a promo coming up, he made eye contact with Dylan. Dylan's eyes were widened as he looked at her. Then, he smirked and turned back to the food table. Phil was tempted to go and finish the job he started last year, but Dylan held him back. "Not yet"

Phil groaned and he said "Fine!"

Then, the three friends all went back to the locker they came back, AJ was in the locker room sitting down on the floor. "Was Chris there?" AJ asked.

"Yeah he was" Phil said as he put his arm around Dylan.

"I had to stop Mr. Hothead from attacking him anyfurther than he already did" Dylan said.

"Why would you stop him?!" Cody asked. Dylan just shrugged her shoulders and she sat down. Then, Hardy said "Well, I'm off to my match. Its against Cena"

"Have fun with that" Randy said. Then, Jeff left and Dylan followed to go to the viewing area. She stood there and without knowing who was behind her, she felt a sudden shudder down her spine. "Hello Dylan"

She sighed and she turned to Chris, who still gave her a smug look. "Hello Christopher" she said withdistatste in her mouth.

"Still managing that grunge, punk rock look I see"

"It hasn't changed since you left"

"How has your life been since you dumped me?"

"Perfect actually. I've been able to enjoy all the things I never got to enjoy while I was dating your sorry ass"

"I'm sure you have" Chris said sarcastically.

"Indeed I have. And I found love" Dylan said proudly. Chris' eyes were widen at the thought of his ex girl friend dating again. "But... But..." Was all he could muster.

"But nothing! You ruined my life for two years with all of the abuse! I am finally happy for once and it's with an amazing guy. He's done more things to make me happy for the past two weeks than you have in the past two years. I'm finally over you, please understand that."

Then, Dylan walked back to the locker room. On her way there, a stagehand met with her and told her to get ready for her match. When she walked into the locker room, Dylan grabbed herduffle bag and she grabbed her attire. It was a red nylon cut off shirt, a black and white Black Veil Brides T-shirt, black short shorts, nylon tights, and combat boots. Then, she put her hair up in a high pony tail, and put her pony tail through a CM Punk hat. Then, she came out of the bathroom and adjusted her hat. She walked out to the locker room TV area and hugged Phil around the neck. He smiled as he put his hand on her arm and started gently rubbing it. "Who are you facing tonight?" He asked.

"I'm facing Tamina Snuka"

"Oof! Thats rough" Cody said. Dylan looked at Cody and said "She's tough, but not that tough. I know I can beat her"

"That's my girl" Phil said proudly. Dylan blushed and he said "I'm gonna be watching closely, babe"

"Phil, you don't have to watch it"

"I want to, baby" Phil said as he kissed her cheek. Then, the stagehand came in and told Dylan that her match was next. Then, Dylan kissed Phil on the cheek and left the locker room. When she went to gorilla position, she told the music tech guys and told them "Love passion fury energy"

Then, Jeff came from his match and high fived Dylan before she came out. Then, Tamina came from behind and said "Good luck, Dylan"

Dylan looked behind her and said "Luck's for losers." Then, Tamina walked out to the ring. "The following divas' match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Tamina Snuka!"

Then,Dylan's entrance music played and she ran out through the curtains to the cheering fans. "And her opponent, from Newark City, New Jersey, Dylan!"

When she slide through the bottom rope, she faced off with Tamina. Then, the bell rang and Dylan boxer punched Tamina. Dylan ended up throwing a bunch of punches to Tamina's stomach and face. Then, Tamina kicked Dylan in the stomach. She went down to the ground and then her hair was pulled. Dylan swiped Tamina's hands away from her hair and she kicked her opponent in the stomach. Then, Tamina picked Dylan up and she tossed her to the other side of the ring. Tamina got on top of Dylan and put her in a Boston Crab submission. Dylan was strong enough to flipped Tamina over. Then, when she saw Tamina was on her back down on the mat, Dylan climbed to the Top turnbuckle and performed a moonsault onto Tamina. Then, she made a gesture of going to sleep, like her boyfriend always does. Then, as soon as Tamina got up and turned to face Dylan, Dylan kicked Tamina in the stomach, put her head under her arm, swung her leg behind her and she DDTd Tamina on her head. Then she covered Tamina for the 1,2,3.

"Here's your winner, Dylan!"

The referee raised her arm in victory. But, her celebration was short lived. She heard Jericho's entrance music and she saw him walk to the stage. Chris kept clapping and saying "Good job baby girl! Amazing performance, love! I love you, babe!"

Dylan looked at Chris and she put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

**Well, now you know who Dylan's abusive ex boyfriend is. Please leave reviews and another update will be up soon! :)**


	5. I'll Wait

March 10 ( 3:45 pm)

Hey Dylan

( 3:45)

_hey babe_

( 3:46)

How are u holding up since last nite?

( 3:46)

_i don't even know. He called me babe and love and all that shit... It ccreeped me the fuck out baby_

( 3:47)

Aren't u glad I'm here for u?

( 3:47)

_Youre always there ffor me bbyboy. No matter what. That's why I love u_

( 3:48)

Awww and I luv u babygirl

( 3:49)

_Promise me?_

( 3:50)

I will luv u until my last breathe, Dylan Hailey Mendes

( 3:50()

_and I will love you uuntil the world ends, Phillip Jack Brooks. I know its so soon to say I love you, but I do truthfully and honestly love you more than I could ever love anyone_

( 3:51)

I know. The feeling that I get with you is amazing. Its like I finally found what I've been missing in my life.. Even if I'm a chronic asshole

(3:52)

_well I'll always be there even if you don't want me around_

(3:53)

Well, I'm always gonna need my girlfriend around no matter what. Meet me in the lobby. I'm almost done with the meeting

(3:54)

_ok babe. Love you_

(3:55)

Luv u too

Then, Phil put his phone away and in a matter of moments, the meeting was over. Phil darted out of the room, and he sped down the staircase and into the lobby, where he saw a vision of beauty in the middle of the room. Dylan was wearing his hoodie, her hair down and part of her hair over her eye, dark blue, ripped skinny jeans and black converse sneakers. She was wearing black eyeliner and she smiled at him as she sucked on her lip ring. "I'm here" she said.

Phil smiled at her and he walked over to her and they held hands and walked to the bus. "Hey Jamie" said Phil to his bus driver.

"Hey Phil" said Jamie. Then, Phil led Dylan to the back of the bus and he flung himself and Dylan onto the bed. She smiled and their foreheads met. Then, Phil wrapped his arms around her and he said "I can stay like this all day"

Dylancouldn't stop smiling and her heart started racing as he leaned in for a kiss. Should I? She thought. Then, Dylan leaned in and their lips met. They both felt sparks in the kiss, and then they continued to passionately kiss. Before it got too far, Dylan pulled away, her face red. Phil smiled and he said "Too soon love?"

Dylan nodded her head and they both scooted up to the top of the bed, cuddled up to each other and then, Phil turned on the TV. After driving to the next show, Dylan and Phil got off the bed, only to see Jericho waiting at the front of the arena. "The hell?" Dylan asked.

Phil squinted his eyes and he saw Chris as well. He looked at Dylan and said "Babe come on, I wanna kick his teeth down his throat"

"No not yet. I'll let you know whenit's time to'

Phil groaned and he said "Fine.I'll wait"

Then,Phil and Dylan walked into the arena together, hand in hand. Chris saw this and he darted back to his locker room. The jealousy and rage filled his body and he just had to get out of there before he did something he was going to regret. When Dylan and Phil walked into the locker room, it was Cody, AJ, Jeff, and Randy all in the same room. "Lovebirds!" Exclaimed Cody. Phil took Dylan's dufflebag and his and threw them into the corner. "We just saw Jericho trying to stalk me and Dylan" Phil said.

"What makes you think he wasnt waiting for someone else?" Jeff asked.

"Because, knucklehead, when me and Phil walked to the arena holding hands, Chris ran off somewhere. I guess he saw us together" Dylan said.

Jeff shrugged his shoulders and he turned to the TV. AJ pulled her sister to the side and she whispered "I really need to talk to you"

Dylan whispered "What about?"

AJ then pulled out something her twin never thought she would see: a pregnancy test. Dylan's eyes widened and she whispered "What?!"

"Read it" AJ whispered. Then, Dylan took the test out of her sister's hand and she read it. It was positive. AJ was pregnant. She was shocked. "Who's the father?!" Dylan whispered. Then, AJ looked at Cody. Dylan looked at Cody as well, and then a lightbulb went off in her head. "Are you gonna tell him?" Dylan said.

"Not yet, but I'm dropping the Divas' title to you at WrestleMania in a few weeks"

"Really?" Dylan asked and AJ nodded her head. "I just went to the Board of Directors and told them what's going on" AJ told her. Then, she explained to her twin what will happen at WrestleMania 29. After the explanation, Dylan understood what was going to happen. "How far along are you?" She asked.

"About 12 weeks" AJ said. Then, Dylan said "I won't kick you stomach"

AJ smiled and she said "Thanks sis"

"No problem" Dylan said and the twins walked back to their friends. Turns out the friends didn't need to do anything that night, the hype was set for Dylan vs AJ Lee at WrestleMania in a few weeks. "They set it up?" Phil said. Dylan nodded her head and she said "It'll be taken care of"

"And besides,who better to hold my title than my twin" AJ said and Phil nodded his head in agreement. Then, Dylan said "I'm going to catering, be right back"

Then, she kissed Phil on the lips and left for xateringt. On her way there, she was walking when all of a sudden she felt a heavy weight collide into her and slam her onto the wall. Then, she felt an arm press onto her neck, when she opened her eyes, she saw Chris clutching onto her and he had evil in his eyes. "Chris... I-I-I-I can't breathe!" She choked out. Chris said "Yeah? Now you know how I felt when you told me you moved on"

Then, Chris continued to choke Dylan as he used his free arm to punch her in her stomach. "Listen to me, Mendes; NO ONE moves on from me. I'll wait. And when the time's right; I'm coming for you"

Then, Chris finally released Dylan and she dropped onto the floor, coughing and holding her stomach. "This is gonna be a long run" Dylan said in between coughs.

**I don't know about you, but I guess old habits never die down. Leave RRevised and your comments. Update will be up again soon**


	6. Heart of A True Warrior

The next week, one week removed after her encounter with Chris, Dylan found out she was called for granting a wish in the Make A Wish foundation. It was her 10th going on 11th wish she has ever granted. She got ready for it by wearing a CM Punk hoodie, a Asking Alexandria tight T-shirt, jeans with a boot cut on the bottom, and her black and pink DCs. She put on her eyeliner and her clear lip gloss, when she heard "Those jeans hug your hips and ass very nicely"

She smiled and she turned to Phil, who was smiling from ear to ear. She walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back, and he said "Where are you going all like that?"

She looked at him,with her arms still wrapped around his neck and his hands still wrapped around her waist, and she said "I'm granting another wish today at 2"

"Can I come? I'm granting a wish myself but he doesn't come until 2:30"

"If you want to," Dylan said. Then, she released and checked the time. It read 12:30, and she looked at Phil and said "Its 12:30 now, and I wamma get there before 2"

"Wanna go now?"

Dylan nodded her head and then the young couple walked out of the room, and headed to the parking lot. They got into the car and drove to the organization. When they got there, they got out of the car and walked inside. When they got to their table, Dylan pulled out of her pockets a few pieces of papers and she opened it. Her wish's name was Sarah and she was only 11 and was battling cancer. Dylan found out that Sarah loved drawings of her favorite wrestlers; Dylan herself, AJ Lee, and Jeff Hardy. Since Dylan loved drawing anyway, even her sister, her friends, and her boyfriend, she wanted to surprise Sarah with the drawings. So she put the drawings in with Sarah's little goodybag of wrestling merchandise. Dylan's leg and body started shaking and Phil put his hand on her leg. "Its gets harder seeing these kids going through this" Dylan said.

"I know, but these kids look up to us and see us as people who are strong, we have to be strong for them" Phil said to his love. Dylan smiled at him and she nodded her head. When 2 came around, Sarah, along with her parents and her big brother, came in. When Sarah saw Dylan, she smiled and she ran over to her favorite wrestler and she hugged her. Dylan hugged her tightly, and she said "You have a strong hug".

Sarah released her and she had the biggest smile on her face. Dylan couldn't help it but smile as well. "I heard you like drawings of your favorite wrestlers"

Sarah nodded her head. Then, Dylan gave Sarah the goody bag and she said "There's another bag in there. I think you will like my little presents for you"

Sarah pulled out the little bag, and took out the two pieces of paper. She opened one paper, and she saw a drawing of Jeff Hardy. He was standing, and making his pose, and behind him was his logo. Sareah beamed and said "You drew this?!" When she looked at Dylan.

Dylannodded her head and was still smiling. Then, Sarah opened up the next piece and saw Dylan with her sister AJ. Dylan was in her wrestling attire and had one of her hands on her hip and the other one on one of the straps of the Divas title, while AJ was in her attire and had one of her hands on her sister's arm and the other hand on the other strap of the Divas title, and behind them it read "Sisters by day fighters by night"

Sarah looked at Dylan and she asked "Are you really related to AJ Lee?"

"Yeah. We're actually twins"

Sarah looked at the drawing, then back at Dylan and said "You're the prettier twin"

Dylan laughed and she said "Well thank you."

Sarah said "I made you something too"

"You did?" Dylan asked and Sarah pulled out a piece of paper and a note and gave it to her. Sarah whispered to her "Don't open it until you go to the show"

Dylan smiled and she whispered "I won't"

"There's always a brighter day for us" Sarah said. Dylan felt in her heart that what the little 11year old said was suppose to mean something to her. Then, she looked at Sarah's mother and saw that she was holding Dylan's book. It was published not too long ago, she wrote about her self harm, her abusive relationship with Chris (but she didn't mention his name). She wrote about her and AJ's hardships while being homeless and barely getting by in highschool. She mentioned the good, the bad, the fun, and the terribles of her life. Dylan's eyes grew and she knew either the mom read it, Sarah read it, or they both read it together, "Did you and your mom read my book together?"

Sarah nodded her head 'yes'. Dylan sighed and then she said to change the subject "You know, you have a heart of a true warrior, right?"

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked.

"It means you never give up and you'll fight no matter what" Dylan said with a smile and so did Sarah. Sarah's smile made Dylan forget everything that was bugging her.

A few hours later, Dylan was at Raw, sitting on the crates. She felt her pockets and realized that she still had the piece of paper and the note Sarah gave her. She opened the paper and saw a drawing of a angel. It was so detailed though. She looked at the angels' arms and she saw marks on her wrists. They kinda resembled Dylan's own cut marks. Then, the angles' hair resembled Dylan's own hair. There was writing at the bottom of the paper saying "read my note"

Dylan opened the note and it said;

Dear Dylan,

My mom told me that people who have marks on their body are angels. She also said that angels think life on earth isn't worth living anymore so they'll try to end it all by hurting themselves. I want you to know that when I read your book I was really surprised and sad that you to go through all that in your life. But my mom told me that you re the strongest woman she has ever seen and I agree with her. I want you to know that I know you you're hurting inside, and you're struggling to stop. But know that it'll be ok. I've been battling my cancer for a few years now, and I know it's not gonna get easier, but I'm glad that I'm still here. And I'm glad you're the one that showed me how to be strong even when it's all the odds against you. I wanna tell you you're strong, beautiful, and talented. Dont give up Dylan, I'm pretty sure you have people there for you no matter what. Just know that you're loved no matter what the odds are.

P. 're my hero and my angel

Love, Sarah

Dylan felt tears coming down her face. She couldn't believe a fan wrote that for her. Then, Phil and Jeff came up to her. "Babe?" Phil asked.

Dylan looked at him and she wiped the tears away and she said "Hey"

"You ok?"Jeff looked at him and she said "I cant believe that a fan wrote me an amazing letter"

"Your Make a Wish kid?" Jeffasked. Dylan nodded her head and she got down from the crat and said "I'm ready to stop cutting cold turkey"

Phil smiled and he hugged Dylan tightly. "I'm so proud of you, my love"

Dylan hugged him back. She was ready to stop cutting herself forever. But, only problem is and she didn't thinking about it, was how long can she go without cutting, before something, or someone came and ruined it all?

**Yay! Dylan's ready to stop cutting! And I think this is one of the lighter more happier chapters I have written. Leave your reviews and comments, and another update will be up soon. :)**


	7. Sisters are there, and so is True Locve

A few weeks later, it was WrestleMania and Dylan was pacing back and forth in her hotelroom. She hasn't told anyonwpe about the threat Chris made to her 2 and a half weeks ago. The thought was going through her head like a tornando. Unfortunately, she had to focus on her big title match tonight against her twin. While her mind was racing, she heard someone knocking on the door. "It's open!" Dylan said.

Then, AJ came in. "Hey twin" she said.

Dylan looked at her and she said "Hey"

"You ok? Phil said you were cooped up in your room"

Dylan ran her fingers through her hair and she said "If I tell you this, you can't tell anyone. Not until I get to talk to Phil about this"

AJimmediately became concerned for her sister. So they both sat down on the bed and Dylan said "Chris attacked me while I was walking to catering"

AJ rose her eyebrows and she said in a stern voice "What did he say?'

"He said I'll wait for you while he was choking me with his arm"

"The bastard!" AJ said as she jumped up and almost ran to the door. Dylan grabbed her arm and said "You're pregnant, I don't want you hurting yourself or the baby"

AJ groaned and she said "You're so fucking lucky"

Then, Dylan just hugged her twin and she said "Calm down. I can't have you losing my niece or nephew"

AJ sighed and she hugged her sister. Then, Dylan kept her arms around her twin and she said "It'll be ok"

"Nothing hashappened since right?"

"No, and I doubt anything would happen"

"I just don't want you getting hurt again"

"I won't. I'm tough enough to be strong against him"

AJ sighed and she said "Alright.I'm gonna get ready for tonight." AJ said and she walked to the door. "Don't kick my stomach"

Dylan chuckled and she said "I won't"

Then, AJ left the room. Dylan felt her phone vibrate and she read the message

(2:10)

_Hey Babe_

(2:11)

Hey

(2:11)

_u ok now?_

(2:12)

Ya. You can come up if you want

(2:13)

_im running there now_

Dylan smiled. Then, a few sseconds later, she heard someone knock on the door. She walked to the door and answered it. "Hey ba-" she started, but then she was interrupted by Phil picking her up and hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he said "Please never make me worry like that again"

"I'm sorry love" she said. Then, Phil set her down and she grabbed his hand and they walked into the room. She closed the door and they sat down on the bed. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

"Just what? Dylan you can tell me"

Dylan sighed and she said "Chris attacked me while I was on my way to catering saying 'I'll wait for You'. I'm sorry for not telling you, I just needed to think about how I should tell you"

Phil sighed. Then he pulled Dylan into his arms and he said "Has he tried anything since?"

Dylan rested her head on his chest and she said "No"

"Don't you worry about a thing baby." Phil said as he started stroking her head. "I'm always here for you. And I will protect you"

Dylan smiled. She knew it that Phil would protect her from Chris. Then, Phil kissed her head and he said "I'll meet you down in the lobby, babe"

Then, he left. Dylan felt her cheeks and they were burning red. She never felt thishappy in her life. So, she started packing up her bag of all the things she needed for her match. She grabbed a black nylon cut off shirt, a black, red and white Green Day 'American Idiot' tight T-shirt, black sweatpants that were open at the bottom. She had 'CM Punk + Dylan 3' sewn into the black sweats and she knew those would come in handy for tonight. She grabbed her black sneakers, her black, red, and white rubber bands, her two studded bracelets, her chain belt, and the CM Punk hat. She held up her black nylon shirt and she didn't like the length of the sleeves,so she grabbed the scissors and cut off one of the sleeves to her elbow length. The, she put all of her things in her white dufflebag. Then, she grabbed her ipod and her purple headphones, grabbed her dufflebad, and her phone, and she left. When she opened the door, she saw a letter. She put her bag down and put her phone in one pocket and Herr iPod in the other and she picked up the letter, and she started reading;

Dylan,

So you really think you could get away from me that easily? Oh you are sadly mistaken, my darling. The threat last week was nothing compared to what I am capable of. I love you so much, I am willing to do whatever it takes to have you again. Even if it means hurting the ones you love.

You know who

Reading that letter sent shivers down Dylan's spine. She grabbed her bag and she put the letter in her bag. Then she remembered what Sarah said. 'It gets better'.

Dylan kept thinking that, and she eventually smiled when she reached the lobby. She saw Phil and they walked to the bus together.

When they got to the show, Dylan and Phil were hand in hand. Their dufflebags were brought to their locker room. When they got their, Jeff wasnt there. "Wheres Hardy?" Phil asked,

"He went to go meet up with Beth and their daughter" Cody said. Dylan smiled. Jeff was an amazing husband and father to his family. She could've had that with Chris had he not punched her in her stomach, making her miscarried. She sighed, and then she shook the memory of that out of her head. "Dylan get ready. You're match is coming up" said the stagehand.

Dylan grabbed her bag and she changed into her WrestleManiaattire. She walked back out and Phil saw her and he walked up to her and he pressed his hand against her back, pulled her close to him and he passionately kissed her. They shared that passionate kiss for about a good 3 minutes. Then, Dylan pulled away and she blushed and smiled. "What a great way before my match" she said. Phil chuckled and he said "Just remember, Sarah's gonna be there"

"You got her here?"

"No, but her mom messaged me saying they were gonna watch the pay per view at home."

Dylan felt her wrist, where she got Sarah's name tattooed on the day after she granted Sarah's wish. She and the family kept in contact , the stagehand came and said "Dylan come on. It's time"

Dylan and Punk kissed and she threw on herbracelets, and her hat and she walked to gorllia. She looked at the tech guys and she said "love passion fury energy".

One of the stage guys said to her "Tonight's your night"

Dylan smiled and then, she heard the upbeat guitar of her entrance. She ran out and the arena was screaming for her. Then, she walked to the ring as the announcer said "The following contest is for the WWE Divas Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Newark City, New Jersey, Dylan!"

Then, she slid into the ring, and she waited in the corner for her sister. Then, "Let's Light it Up!"

Dylan saw her sister skip down the ring with the title that would soon be hers. "And her opponent, from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee!"

She gave the title to the ref when she entered the ring. Then, the bell ring. Dylan and AJ locked up in the middle of the ring and then Dylan smashed her elbow into her sister's face. "I wanna finish this match as soon as possible" AJ told Dylan.

"Just let me hit my DDT and it'll be over with" Dylan said. Then, Dylan flipped AJ over her shoulder and she put AJ in a headlock. AJ hit Dylan in the head with her elbow. Dylan backed up and she was kicked in the stomach. AJ ran to the ropes, bounced off and then she met Dylan's fist in her face. Then, Dylan put her sister under her arm and she planted her with a DDT. Then, she covered her sister for the 1..2..3!

The crowd went crazy as Dylan started crying. She ran to the second turnbuckle and she raised her arms in the air and she couldn't stop crying. "Here is your winner, and NEW Divas champion, Dylan!"

The ref walked behind her and she was handed her newly won Divas' title. She held the title to her forehead and she kissed it. She raised it in the air and she couldn't stop crying. The arena was on their feet for Dylan. She had finally made it. Her dream was now complete.

**Aww! Dylan finally realized her dream. She deserves it so much. Leave reviews and next update will be up tomorrow :') iI'm so happy for her**


	8. Here Comes the Hassle

The next day, Dylan woke up in her bed and she felt the smile still on her face. She knew that all of that hard work would pay off eventually. But, for her, she knew deep inside that the hard work she went through, only to have her PREGNANT twin sister drop the title to her? It just didn't feel right. But, for now she was enjoying the moment. Dylan looked to the other side of her and she smiled at her love, who was wrapped in his batman blanket like a little kid. Then, while she was enjoying staring at her boyfriend sleep, there came a knock at the door. Dylan looked at the door, she got up, and answered it. There was a box at the door and a note. She looked around and then she picked it up. The first thing she opened was the note.

Dylan,

So, last night you finally realized your dream. You're FINALLY Divas' Champion. But, you're dream is gonna turn into a nightmare really quick. Open up the box

Dylan was nervous, and she opened the box. There was a knife in there. She screamed and she dropped the box. The knife dropped out of the box, and Dylan backed away before the blade reached her skin. She dropped to her knees and she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Phil jumped as he heard his girlfriend scream, and so did Cena, Jeff, Cody, AJ, and Layla. Phil ran to Dylan and hugged her as soon as he saw the knife. All the other five people ran into the room. "What the hell happened?" Cena asked.

"See for yourself" Phil said and he pointed to the knife. They all looked at the knife and they were in shock. "Its Chris, I already know it is" Cody said.

"Does he know Dylan hasn't cut herself in 4 weeks?" Cena asked Phil.

"He probably is stalking her right at this moment" AJ said about her twin's ex boyfriend. Jeff ran through his first gets through his hair and he said "Does he?"

"You think I fucking know what Jericho knows?He's sick for doing this to her" Phil said in frustration. Then, Layla took Dylan in her arms and she slowly started rocking with her. "It's gonna be OK" Layla whispered to Dylan. Dylan's body was filled with fear she could barely breathe. Layla just kept cradling the young Jersey native. "I think we should give her some space" Cody said and then they all left. Phil closed the door and he brought Dylan to the bed. "I'm gonna get in the shower. Just sit still" Phil said as he grabbed a towel and he went into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and she turned to the knife. She knew Chris wanted her to feel the pain of the blade against her skin as she slowly cut herself. And so did she. The urge to cut was uncontrollable, and the knife was right there.

So, Dylan ran to the knife, grabbed it, looked behind her to make sure Phil wasn't coming back. Then, she held the blade to her wrist. Then, she suddenly realized what she was doing. She was about to break a promise she made to Phil, her friends, and Sarah to never cut. "This is crazy" she said to herself. Then, she put the knife down and she went to the bed and laid down. She felt a sudden overwhelming feeling. She felt glad that she was strong enough to not act upon her urge, but she was also mad at herself for not feeling the blood on her skin. '4 weeks Dylan', she thought. 'If you can go 4 weeks without cutting, then you can go alittle longer to finally end these crazy urges'

Then, she heard Phil come out. He had on his black basketballshorts on and was wearing no T-shirt. He slicked the water through his hair to pull it back, and he was holding his towel. "Hey love" he said.

Dylan turned to him. She really enjoyed seeing Phil without a shirt on. He was lean and had tattoos all over. She smiled and she said "Hey"

"How're you holding up" he asked her as he went to his bed and laid down with her.

"I'm fine"

"You sure?"

Dylan looked t him and he saw that she was lying. "Dylan..." He said.

She sighed and she said "OK. Maybe I had an urge that I felt was uncontrollable"

Phil gave her a weird look. "You didn't act on that urge did you?"

Dylan shook her head 'no'. Phil kissed her head and then he said "You know I will never stop loving you, right?"

Dylan smiled and she nodded her head 'yes'. Then, the young couple started watching TV.

A couple of hours later, Dylan was back on her crates again. AJ was back home resting because of her coming baby, and Dylan missed her twin dearly. But, now that she's the Champion of the Dovas' division, she couldn't worry about too much. "Lass!"

Dylan looked up and she saw Sheamus walking over to her. "Hey Sheamo"

"I heard about what that bastard Jericho had done. Are you alright?"

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone knows I haven't cut in 4 weeks so it really-"

"Dylan!"

Then, she and Sheamus turned and saw Stephanie McMahowalking over to them, holding clothing in her hands. From what it looked like, it was a two piece Blue and black top (blue around the breast part black for push up support[like the attire Kelly Kelly had in 2010 if you remember]) and black and blue short shorts. "Looks like you're getting an upgrade, Stephen" Dylan joked.

Sheamus smirked and them Stephanie said "Hi Dylan"

"What's going on, Steph?"

"We want you to try this on" Stephanie said as she handed Dylan the outfit. "Kinda skimpy for my liking don't you think?" Dylan asked.

"Just try it and if youdon't like any part of the outfit, you can just throw in part of your usual attire"

Then, Stephanie walked away.

The only part Dylan didn't like about the outfit was the shorts. Only because since her but is big, half her ass is showing. So, she threw the shorts out, and she threw on army green Lita pants (like the pants in WWE 11-14). The top she didn't mind. It pushed up her 36 C boobs up. That was another different between the twins; Dylan has bigger boobs than her sister. She threw on her black nylon cut up shirt. She rolled the bottom of the cut shirt so it went over her boobs, like the style Ashley would wear it. She looked in the mirror and she saw how she looked. She was quite impressed to say the least. Then, she heard a whistle. "I can't believe I'm with the hottest WWE Diva on the roster today"

Dylan turned to look at Phil, who couldn't help himself but to stare. She admit she was in phenomenal shape; a lean, curvy body, a 6 pack set of abs, and a flat stomach? What more could you ask for? She smiled as Phil said "New top?"

Dylan looked at the black and blue top and she nodded her head. "Stephanie wanted me to try it"

Phil smirked and he said "well,I love it. And you"

Dylan blushed as he said this while wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she said "I love you too"

"You know, I was thinking, I did ask Vince for some vacation time"

"And?"

"I got it. After Mania, figured I really needed this"

"Why?"

"WWE is WWE. And the sooner I get away, the happier I might become. Unless you don't come with me, then I will be really sad"

Dylan smiled and she said "Well, you know I would, but I have a huge responsibility as Divas' Champion"

"I know I know"Phil said and he kissed her. After a few minutes of kissing, Phil said "Whenever you're not too preoccupied, come to Chicago, please?"

"I will"

**Sorry for it being late. Please leave your reviews and another update will be up ASAP**


	9. Lovely Bones

Dylan couldn't stop looking out the window of the plane. She was flying into Chicago since her rival, Naomi, was out due to an eye injury. So, she was given some time off and she knew how to make the best of it. She texted Phil telling him that she was on her way to the airport. It had been a week since Phil left for some time off, and Dylan was missing him like crazy. After a few hours of flying, the plane finally landed in the airport. She got off the plane and walked to luggage pickup. She waited for her luggage to come when she received a text message;

(12:50)

_r u here yet, babe?_

(12:51)

I'm just at the luggage pickup. I'll be at pickup ASAP

(12:52)

_k, hurry up I miss u like crazy_

(12:52)

I'm going as fast as I can

Then, Dylan picked up her luggage and she made her way to Pickup. When she walked out there, she smiled. Phil was wearing a red sweatshirt, a black jacket, grey basketball short, and green and black sneakers, and he was waiting for Dylan in front of his black truck. Then, Phil saw Dylan and he grinned like a little kid. Then, they ran up to each other and they hugged each other. Phil lifted Dylan off of the air, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dylan looked down at him and she said "I missed you, babe"

"I missed you too" He said, still grinning like a little kid. Then, Phil put Dylan down and he grabbed her luggage and he put it in the trunk. Then, he opened the car door for Dylan and she got in. He closed the door and then he got in the car and they drove to Phil's apartment. "Ready to explore Chicago with me?" Phil asked her.

"You better believe it" Dylan said. "You've said a lot of positive things about this place, I wanna experience this place first hand, and with you" As Dylan said this as she held Phil's free hand and rested on his arm. Phil smiled and he said "Let's get to my place before we go exploring"

"Mmkay" Dylan , they drove all the way to Phil's apartment. After a 15 minute drive, they finally made it to Phil's apartment. They got out of the car, Phil grabbed Dylan's bags, and they went up to the apartment. "Open it, babe!" Dylan said anxiously.

Phil chuckled and he said "Alright, alright."

Then, he finally opened the door. They walked into the apartment and Dylan was in shock. Phil threw Dylan's bags into his room, and he went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She giggled as Phil kept kissing her neck. "Phil, I just got in"

"I know," Phil said as he kept kissing her neck. "I just missed you so fricken much"

Then, Dylan turned around and they started kissing each other. After a few minutes of kissing, Dylan pulled away and Phil whined "Can we please go for it?"

"No," Dylan said. "I wanna wait just alittlebit. Besides, its only been a month"

"I know," Phil continued to whine as he kept his hands on Dylan's waist. "I really just want you"

"Well, we can wait" Dylan said. Then, she lead Phil over to the couch and they both sat down on the couch. Phil wrapped his arms around Dylan and they watched TV. After a few hours, Phil put Dylan in his bed and tucked her in because she was asleep. Then, he called his friend, John Cena. "Hello?" Answered John.

"Hey Johnboy"

"Hey Phil. Whats Up?"

"Uh, do you know of any romantic dinners I can make?"

"Huh? You're losing me"

"Dylan's here for some time off. And I wanna make her first night here special. You have any ideas for me?"

"Have you done it, yet?"

"No, she said we were gonna wait. God John I wanted her on me so bad"

"She teased you, didn't she?"

"Not necessarily, but in a way yes she did tease me"

"Oof! That sucks, man. Well, if you two won't have sex yet, have you tried making her a romantic dinner?"

That's what I was thinking? But what should I make her?"

"Try something classic, like spaghetti and meatballs."

"Ok... Uh... Help me make it" Phil pleaded. John chuckled and he helped Phil with learning how to make spaghetti and meatballs. After a few hours, Dylan woke up and she smelled something cooking. Since she mysteriously found herself without a T-shirt on, she grabbed Phil's 'Best Since Day One' sweatshirt and she threw it on. She didn't bother zipping it up because she now liked showing off her 6 pack and her 36 C sized boobs in her lacy black bra. She was wearing black yoga pants with a blue roll over on the rim. She rolled the sleeves up and she walked into the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she was in shock. The kitchen was covered in rose petals, and she saw two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. There were also candles that were lit and a single red rose in the middle of the table. Phil was standing at the chair and he was smiling. "Babe, what's this?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I wanted to make your first night here special." Phil said and he took Dylan's hand and lead her to the table. He sat her down and then he sat down. "This is amazing. I didn't know you knew how to cook" Dylan smirked and she started to eat the spaghetti.

"Well,I learned over the phone from Cena"

"Cena helped you?" Dylan asked in shock. "You must've wanted this to be special"

"Well," Phil blushed as he said "you ARE really special to me"

Dylan blushed as the young couple started to eat the spaghetti.

**Leave your reviews and sorry if the chapter is so short. **


	10. Payback, Bitches

_A few months later..._

WWE was debuting a new payperview called 'Payback'. AJ was about 3 months pregnant and her sister kept bugging her about telling Cody about their baby. Dylan and Phil were coming up to their 4 month anniversary, and they haven't heard a peep out of Chris Jericho. With Dylan being on the road, the young couple made the best of the time they had together. The pay per view was coming up in a month and Paul Heyman was advocating a match between Chris and Phil."He's doing what?"

Phil asked one day during a Skype phone call between him and Dylan.

"He's asking for a match at payback between you and Chris"

"Does he not know I already wanna wring Jericho's neck?"

"I guess not"

Phil sighed and then Dylan said "So what're you gonna do, mí corázon?"

Dylan felt comfortable talking in Spanish to Phil now. Mí corázon means 'my heart' in Spanish. "I might as well come back. I think I had enough rest for now"

"Really?" Dylan was elated at the sound of her boyfriend returning. "Yeah, I love you and I wanna be there for you. So, why not?"

A month later, Payback arrived. Dylan was waiting for Phil at the parking lot. Randy walked up to her and he said "Are you waiting for him?"

"Yes. I miss him so much" Dylan said and then, she saw a black car pull up to the arena. When she saw who got out of the car, she squealed. Phil saw her and he ran up t her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!" Dylan said.

"Well, I'm back, baby!" Phil said and he spun her around. Then, the three friends walked into the locker room. Dylan checked the time and it was time for her to get ready for her title match. She has held onto her Divas title for almost 3 months, and she has proved all of her doubters wrong. So, she walked into the bathroom and she put on a pink nylon cut off shirt, a black and pink AJ Lee 'Love Bites' t shirt that her sister cut up and customized for her champion twin sister, and she grabbed black booty shorts, black nylon tights, and her combat boots. Once she was done getting ready, she observed her incoming 8 pack and was impressed by the results. She walked out of the bathroom and she grabbed her Divas' title and hoisted it on her shoulder. "I'm loving how that title shines on you" Phil said and he put his arm around Dylan's waist. She chuckled and then, Cody felt his phone vibrate. "Hello?"

"Hey"

"Hey April"

"Uh I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

Then, Cody didn't hear anything for a few minites. "April?"

"Cody, I'm pregnant with your baby"

Cody's jaw dropped and Dylan knew what had just happened. "You didn't tell me for three months?!"

"I'm sorry I never told you, I just knew that you wouldn't wanna be with me if I told you"

"Are you kidding me?Of course I wanna be with you, April"

"You do?!"April squeaked.

"Yes, more than anything"

"So does that mean we're..."

"Officially a couple? Yes we are"

"Oh my god! I'm so happy!"

"Me too. April I'll call you when i'm out of my match"

"Ok babe"

Then, Cody hung up. "Treat her right, Runnels"

"I will, Mendes"

"And you," Dylan said turning to Phil. "Better get ready for your match"

"On it"

Then, Phil kissed Dylan and he went into the bathroom. When he got out, he was wearing his G. inspired wrestling trunks and his wrestling boots and his "Best Since Day One' sweatshirt. He kissed Dylan and he smiled "Mmm I could kiss you all day"

Dylan smiled and then the stagehand came in and said "Cody time for your match"

Then, Cody left the locker room to battle the NewAge Outlaws alongside his half brother Dustin. They won, and Dylan walked to her match against Kailtyn. Kaitlyn wasn't like any opponent Dylan ever faced in awhile. In her mind, Dylan compared Kaitlyn to Beth Phoenix. So, she used her speed to her advantage and she picked up the win. Dylan took off her sister's shirt and she threw on Punk's T-shirt and she managed to take of the nylon shirt. She made her way to the viewing area and she sat down. The first person to come out was Chris. Just seeing him made Dylan cringe. Then, Dylan saw Chris blowing a kiss into the camera and him saying "This is for you, Dylan"

Then, he got into the ring. Dylan put her right leg over her left leg and her left leg started shaking. Then, she combed through her hair and she smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's entrance music. Then, she saw Punk and Heyman walk down to the ring. She observed the match carefully as she saw how rested her boyfriend was. He pulled off the win with a GTS and she smiled. Then, she made her way to gorilla and waited for Phil. Then, when he came back from his match, Phil hugged Dylan and he spun her around. "You did amazing" she said.

"So did you" Phil said and he kissed Dylan while he had her in the air.

**Hoped you enjoy this update. Another update will be up soon :)**


	11. Its Hard to Let Go

The next night, Dylan and Phil were hanging in the tour bus. Dylan smiled because she was happy that Phil was successful in his first match back. That day, Phil and Dylan just spent the entire day playing video games and watching TV. Then, Kofi Kingston came onto the bus. "Hey Punk" Kofi said.

"Hey Kingston" Phil said.

"Congratulations to you both on successful victories last night" Kofi told them both as he sat down at the table. "Thanks dude" Phil said.

"No problem. Never leave like that again" Kofi said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, but it was really lonely here" Kofi joked. Phil chuckled and Dylan just smiled. Then, they finally reached the hotel. The three adults got up and walked into the hotel. Phil kissed Dylan on the head and he said "I'm going to the gym they have here, I'll meet you up in my room"

"Ok babe"Dylan said. Then, Dylan walked up to Phil's room. When she opened the door, her jaw dropped. Chris was sitting down on the bed. "What're you doing here?" Dylan asked "Don't panic," Chris said. "I'm not here to hurt you or to threaten you or your friends."

Dylan was confused. "Then why are you here?"

"To talk to you" Chris said as he got up and he closed the door. Dylan put her bags down and she said "OK?"

Chris put his hands in his pockets and he said "Look I know I wasn't the best boyfriend you had"

"Oh you think?" Dylan said sarcastically as she crossed her arms. "OK that sarcastic response was well deserved" Chris said.

"So is that all you needed to tell me?" Dylan asked.

"No." Chris said and then he sighed as he said "I came to tell you that I love you still. And I wanna be with you like crazy"

Dylan's jaw dropped. Did he really just say that to her? "Are you fucking kidding me, Jericho?"

"No I'm not, Mendes" Chris said and Dylan turned around to have her back facing him and she combed through her hair. "Look, I've changed. Honestly. I've taken anger management classes to control my temper. I've done everything to make myself a better person, Dylan. All I need is for you to give me another chance. And I will write the biggest wrong I have ever made with you"

Dylan sighed. Then, she turned to him, placed her hands on her hips and she said "Chris, I have an amazing thing going with Phil and I don't wanna ruin it by leaving him for you"

"Just think about it. And I also came to tell you, Stephanie put us in a storyline together. You and me as an onscreen couple"

"What?!" Dylan exclaimed. Then, Chris left the room. Dylan sat down on the bed, thinking about everything Chris had just told her. He wants to be with her again AND he was her onscreen boyfriend? How was she gonna tell Phil? How was she gonna tell the others? This was not going to end well.

Later that night, Stephanie had called Dylan into her office. When Dylan came in, she saw that the cameras were rolling? "Hey Steph"

Stephanie looked up. "Hey Dylan. How's my reigning defending Divas' Champion doing since last night? I know Kaitlyn was a hard opponent for you to face"

"Uh you know it wasn't easy, I'm still banged up and uh-"

Then, Layla barged into the room and she exclaimed "Excuse me! Steph! Why haven't I gotten MY chance at the title shot?!"

"Because you don't deserve a title shot" Dylan said. Layla gave Dylan a dirty look and she said "You really think I don't deserve it? You're just a paper champion in my eyes"

"Excuse me? I'm the paper champion? You're the one that spilt her championship right down the middle with her tag team partner, and you're calling me a paper champion?"

"Ladies,ladies please" Stephanie said. "I'll tell you what. How about you two choose a male counterpart and you and that partner will face the other diva and her counterpart in a mix tag team match"

"Fine!" Then, Layla was thinking. She smirked and she said "Jeff Hardy"

Dylan clutched her fists together. The fact that Layla chose one of Dylan's best friends just made her angry. "Dylan? What about you?"

Dylan thought and then she said "Chris Jericho"

Layla's eyes widened and Stephanie said "Then its official. Its going to be them team of Layla and Jeff Hardy versus the team of Dylan and Chris Jericho"

Then, the cameras stopped rolling. I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Dylan''

"You knew what he did to me"

"Dylan, Chris recommended it and I thought it was a good idea. I know you're with Phil, so I'll try to keep them separated"

Dylan smirked and she said "Ok"

Then, Dylan left the office. Then, when she walked into the locker room and Jeff said "Why am I tagging with Layla?!"

"She called you not me"

"And what's this about you tag teaming with Jericho tonight?"

"It's part of a story line that's starting tonight"

"Storyline?" Phil asked.

"He's gonna be my onscreen boyfriend"

"WHAT?!" Said all of the guys in the lockeroom. "Yeah," Dylan said.

"She better keep me away from him" Phil said.

"I told her too" Dylan said. Then, the friends plopped around the TV and watched the show. Then, it was time for the main event. When Jeff and Layla were in the ring, Chris walked up to her and he said "Good luck tonight"

Dylan slightly smiled and she said "Alright"

Then, Chris walked out to the ring, Then her entrance music played and she walked down to the ring. Throughout that entire match, Dylan and Chris flowed thoroughly, making quick tags and everyone saw that they had great chemistry in the ring. After the match, Dylan walked to meet up with Phil. Phil hugged her and she hugged Phil back. Then, Chris patted Dylan on the back and then he left to his locker room.

**Alot happened in this chapter. Leave your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this :)**


	12. I'm Getting Tired of This

The next night, Dylan woke up and she started to stare at the ceiling. Last night, she had no clue what was gonna happen with the storyline between her and Chris Jericho. All she knew was to keep Chris and Phil away from each other. So, she just stared at the wall. Thoughts raced through the New Jersey native, and she just had a bad feeling about what will happen that day. Then, she sat up. She looked next to her and she saw Phil in his blanket. Dylan smiled and she kissed Phil on the head. She checked the wall clock and she saw that the time was 9:45 am. "I have enough time for running" she said to herself. Then, she got up and she changed into her running clothes. Then, she left the hotel room and she started to run throughout the halls and made her way outside. Running, to her, made her feel amazing and all the worries left her body. Then, she continue to run for a few more blocks. Her music was blaring and she didn't see who she was going to run into. She kept running until she bumped into one of her uncles;Bill Goldberg.

"Uncle Bill!" Dylan said. She hugged her uncle and he hugged her back. He kissed her head and he said "how's my little princess doing?"

"Which one? Me or AJ?"

"Who else do I call my little princess?"

Dylan thought and then she nodded her head and said "Good point"

Then, she pulled out her headphones and they started walking. Bill Goldberg was a WWE Superstar for a few years, then while Dylan and AJ were pre-teenagers, he took the twins in after their parents were killed in a car crash. While they were walking, Bill said to Dylan "So, your sister tells me you and that Phil boy have been dating for about a few months now" Bill said and Dylan chuckled.

"Yeah, for about 4 months"

"That Phil boy must be a good man to you, you've never trusted a !an for this long. Especially since what happened with you and Chris"

"Don't remind me" Dylan mumbled.

"Speaking of, I watched RAW last night." Bill Goldberg said sternly. Dylan's face turned pale and she said "I thought you stopped watching"

"I've been watching since you and your sister made it in the WWE," Uncle Bill started. "Why are they putting you in a storyline with that sonofabitch Irvine?"

"I guess he suggested it to Stephanie and she liked it"

Bill Goldberg groaned and he said "Dylan, I want you to be safe that's all"

"I know, Uncle Bill" Dylan said. "And if anything happens, I still have my plane ticket back to New Jersey"

Dylan knew that something like this was going to happen, so she bought herself a one way ticket back to New Jersey just to be safe. For awhile, the Uncle/ Niece duo walked their way back to the hotel. Then, her uncle kissed Dylan on the forehead and he said "Gimme a call whenever"

"I will" Dylan said. Then, she walked back into the hotel. She went to the restaurant that was in the hotel and she sat down. She then opened a letter that Bill gave her. She gasped and she felt tears coming down her face. It was from her former trainer and mentor, Kurt Angle.

_Dear Dylan,_

_While I'm in recovery, I've been hearing all about how you have been holding your Divas title for almost 4 months. I gotta say, I'm extremely proud of you. When I first saw you when you were 15, I knew you had potential. I just didn't think you would change the name of the game. You have changed everything and I couldn't be more proud of you. Plus, I have also heard that you are also 4 months clean from cutting. I'm so proud of you for doing that. Keep doing what you're doing and I'll make sure that I'll be at one of your events in the near future._

_Love, _

_Kurt Angle_

Dylan smiled. She was surprised that Kurt was writing to her after all this time. She didn't even know that he was watching her while he was in TNA. Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh? What the?" Dylan said and then she saw Paul Levesque. He sat down across from her at the table and he said "Are you alright from last night?"

"I've been better. I just don't wannt to see Chris right now its not worth it me getting worked up again."

"Hey, these things happen. But, when it comes to you, all of the wrestlers in the back will have your back"

"So where's Jeff? And where's Cody?" Dylan said with frustration. Paul had no words for the New Jersey native, because Jeff had to leave the company for personal reasons and Cody was getting ready for his wedding to his fiancée, Brandi. Then, Paul said "They're both coming back soon. I promise you that".

Then, Dylan got a text alert on her phone. The message was from a blocked number and it said:

_So it looks like our fun is just getting started;) eenjoy your freedom while you can_

Dylan groaned and she said "I'm getting tired of this..."

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy with school. Another update will be up soon**


	13. Day One of Hell

The next week, Dylan was putting her hair up in a pony tail. Unfortunately for her, her depression was getting succeedingly worse by the hour. She couldn't breathe for one second without anyone coming down at her for a picture or for an autograph. And on top of that, she was alienating away from her friends and her boyfriend because she felt like she was being a burden, ESPECIALLY with the whole storyline thing going on with Chris. "Hey Phil" Randy said. Phil just gave him a slight smile and he returned to his IPhone. Randy took the IPhone away from Phil and he turned it off. "Hey!" Phil said in annoyance.

"Are things with you and Dylan alright?" Randy straight forward asked him. Phil sighed and he said "I want to ask her to move in with me"

"Really?" Randy said in excitement. "But there's the issue of her not even getting to see me anymore"

"Please try to make it work with her, she really needs you" Randy said.

"It's not that I don't want it to work with her, I really do," Phil said. "It's just-"

"Her depression? Her anxiety? Her anorexia?"

"All of the above" Phil said in defeat. Then, all of a sudden the two men heard a scream. "That sounded like-" Randy started but then Phil said "Dylan!"

Then, they ran out of the locker room and they followed the scream. It lead them to a secluded area, where Chris Jericho came out, zipping his pants back up, with an evil smile on his face. "Go check the girl" Phil said. Randy went to the corner only to find an image he most dreaded to see again; Dylan. She had tears rolling down her face, bruises all over her body (most notably her legs and inner thighs), she was bleeding on her face, and some of her hair was pulled out of her. She was wearing nothing but a black bra and her underwear was thrown to the side. "Dylan!" Randy said and he crouched down and held her. "Phil!"

Phil heard Randy and he walked over to him. Then, he saw Dylan in his arms. "Phil.." Dylan sobbed and she extended her arms out to her boyfriend. Phil took her in his arms and he said "What did he do?"

"He-he-he-he-he-he-he" Then, Dylan started to sob uncontrollably. She had never been this scared in her life. Phil's blood was boiling, and then he looked at Randy. "Im already on it" Randy said. Then, Randy ran after Chris while Phil cradled Dylan in his arms and rocked with her.

A few hours later, Dylan woke up in the hospital. She stretched, but it hurt her too much to do anything. She yawned and then she saw Phil right next to her. "Babe?"

'Hey baby" Phil said as he pushed her hair back out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, beaten, and bruised"

"What happened?"

"I-I-I-have no clue," Dylan said. "All I remember is getting shoved into the wall, getting beaten up, bruised, and then I felt my head being slammed onto the wall in pain"

Phil cracked his knuckles because he knew Chris had raped Dylan and he was not backing down this time. "Babe?" Dylan asked. Then, she placed her hand on Phil's hand. Phil looked at her and she said "It'll be OK".

Phil sighed and he said "I know this is wrong for me to ask you, especially now, but-"

"But what?"

"But I want you to move in with me"

Dylan smiled. She hasn't smiled this big in two weeks. "Yes" she said immediately and she hugged her boyfriend.

**So next chapter i'm gonna do one with Chris' point of view. For now enjoy my short chapter**


	14. Chris' POV

Well, he done it.

He finally sealed the deal with Dylan whether she liked it or not. She knew she liked it rough, Chris didn't understand why she was screaming and crying through the whole thing. He held his big grin on his face and he walked into the locker room. One of his good friends, Jay Reso also known as Christian, saw his friend walk into the locker room with a big smile on his face. "What's up with you?"

Chris chuckled and he said "Do you really wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't wanna know"

Chris smiled an evil grin. Then he said "I made Dylan have sex with me"

Jay's jaw dropped. Did he really just hear what he thought he heard. "I-i-i-i-i-I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?"

Chris smirked and he said "I made Dylan have sex with me"

"T-t-t-t-t-thats whatI thought you said" Jay said and then he proceeded to take a sip from his soda. Then he did a spit take on Chris. " Gah!" Chris said as he wiped the soda off of his face. "What the fuck, Jay?"

"You do realize that you now have several bounties on your head from Phil, Cody, Jeff, AND Randy?!" Jay exclaimed. Chris shrugged his shoulders as he said "so long as I got the job done, I'm good. Now Dylan's MY property NOT Brooks"

"She aint property you ass wipe!"

Chris' jaw dropped. He was shocked at how fast his best friend started lashing out at him. "Dylan is a beautiful, smart, and gifted young woman and you had no right treating her the way you did! I had to come in and see her beaten, scarred, and petrified! I couldn't do anything about it, until that night you made me-"

"You better shut the fuck up!" Chris snapped.

"What?! You made me hit Dylan with a baseball bat! Shes a strong fucking girl for withstanding all the verbal and physical abuse you had put her through! Sometimes I question whether you really did care about Dylan or whether you just used her for your own sick game" and with that, he left the locker room. Chris couldn't believe it! His best friend had said all of that to him. He sat down and he had to think, but he didn't have much to think about because he heard Dave come in and say "Hide! Orton's looking for you!"

Chris stood up and in a panic, he hid in Dave's luggage. He didn't hear much after Dave zipped the luggage up. All he heard was footsteps, and after a few seconds he heard dead silence. Then, he saw the bag zip open. _Shit! _he thought to himself as he saw Orton over him. Randall grabbed Chris' hair and he pulled him out of the bag and he started kicking the shit out of Chris. Then, Orton got on top of him and started pounding the crap out of Chris making him bleed and knocking out several teeth. After a few minutes, Orton finally got off of Chris and he left Chris a broken, bruised mess. Dave went down to Chris and he brought him to the trainers office.

A few minutes later, Chris was back in his hotel room. He felt accomplished for doing what he did, he justdidn't think of how many people would want his head on a silver platter. _Dylan is not THAT ppopular in the locker room, is__ she? _He thought. Then he felt the missing teeth in his mouth. Oh well,maybe now Dylan will ffinally carry his kid once again, this time long term.

**What a dick.. But enjoy**


	15. I'm Protector

The next week on RAW, Dylan's bruising had slightly cleared up. She was silent and she didn't want to discuss what was happening to anyone. Her frustration and her depression got the best of her. How could she feel so weak to a man that's made her feel like that for two years? She had an amazing guy right next to her, but it was hard for him to understand. She hated the feeling of vulnerability, and she just wanted it to stop and to just let it go away. One day in the locker room, Dylan was reading with her music blaring through her head phones. It was just her and Phil in the room, and this was his chance to talk to her one on one. So, Phil stood up and he walked over to Dylan. He sat down next to her and he took out an ear bud. Dylan looked at him and she paused her music "yeah babe?"

"Uhm," Phil said. Then he was trying to think of the right words to say to his girlfriend. Then, he said "How are you feeling?"

_Please don't say 'You're Fine' because I know you're not. _Phil thought to himself, but what he heard was shocking. "Honestly, I'm so sore because my head is hurting because that bastard slammed me into the wall so many times. My legs are killing I cant do any huricanranas. And I'm so mentally tired that it's like not even funny anymore. Chris had put me through so much for the past two years that me and him were dating, and now that I finally moved on from him he comes back and like does all these things to me, like I deserve it. I hate him so much for putting me through so much shit and I just cant do it anymore. I want to report his ass but unless someone can testify against him I have nothing.." Then, Dylan started to sob uncontrollably into Phil's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and he just held onto her. He hated seeing her so emotionally upset. Then, he started rocking her slowly as he sang a song he knew she loved hearing:

_Well I just heard_

_The news today _

_Seems my life_

_Is gonna change_

_I close my eyes_

_Begin to Pray_

_Then tears of joy_

_Stream down my face_

_With Arms Wide Open_

_Under the Sunlight_

_Welcome To this place_

_I'll Show you everything_

_With Arms Wide Open_

Then, Phil kept humming to her. She managed to calm down and she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't leave his position until after _RAW. _That's when he had to bring Dylan to his tour bus. The next morning, Dylan woke up wrapped in Phil's arms, his soft, warm breath on her neck. She smiled and also yawned. She then kept humming to herself the song Phil sung to her last night during _Raw _and she thought of all the times her Uncle Bill sang that song to her while AJ was sleeping when she was little. Then, when she turned to Phil, he was wide awake. "Good morning" Phil smiled at Dylan.

Dylan smiled back and she said "Good morning"

"Feeling any better?"

"So much better, thank you babe"

Phil kissed Dylan's head and he said "Good I'm glad"

"Can we just stay here please?"

Phil chuckled and he said "If you want to we can stay here"

"Good because I don't wanna spend this day anywhere else"

"Why do you say?" Phil asked. Then Dylan said "It's been 5 months for us"

"Damn, 5 months already?" Phil said in a sarcastic tone of , Dylam stuck her tounge out at Phil and he grabbed it. Then he released it and they started laughing together. They spent the entire day together in the bus, just celebrating their 5 month anniversary together.

A few hours later, Phil looked at Dylan who was sleeping on the couch and he wrote in a journal he's been keeping in his bag for years;

_Journal,_

_Today makes 5 months for me and Dylan. She has been through so much this entire year and I have been there for her. She makes me so happy and I'm in love with her. I see myself being her husband, her best friend, her lover, and the father to her children. I also see myself being her protector from all that comes to harm her. I've always been like that with her, and everyone sees it. In fact... Soon enough I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Like in a few days._

***GASP!* Punk's gonna pop the question soon! OMG! Lemme know what you rthink**


	16. Happy Times

A month later, Phil was walking around the mall with Randy and Cody. He told the two about his plan to propose to Dylan but it didn't sit too well with either Randy or Cody. Randy was simply against the idea because he didn't trust Phil with actually going through with the engagement simply because of his track record. Phil never seemed the one to just settle down, and now that he wants to marry Dylan? It was sketchy to Randy. Cody was against the idea because it had been almost six months since Phil and Dylan started dating and he saw it as being too rushed. But, Phil managed to convince them that he wanted to do it more than anything else, they were finally convinced and were with the idea 100%.

"Are you sure this is the one, man?" Cody asked Phil as they were looking at engagement rings. Phil was holding a 14 karot diamond ring and he was observing it strongly. If he needed to make the engagement perfect, he needed the perfect ring he REFUSED to let this be messed up. He looked it over and over and over again until he finally decided that that specific ring wasn't good enough for her. "She likes it simple, man" Randy said.

"Alright," Phil said and then he looked at the jeweler and he said "Do you have any simple engagement rings?"

"Mhm," the jeweler said and then she brought the three to where the simple and yet beautiful engagement rings were. Phil locked eyes with a 3 kaort diamond ring. The stone was there in view and there were no fancy designs or anything extravagant like that. It was simple, and Phil pictured Dylan with that ring on her left hand. He smiled and he said to the jeweler "This is the one"

A few hours later, after Dylan walked back from the gym, Phil was sitting on the couch of their tour bus and he was watching TV. "Hi Love," Dylan said. Phil looked up at her and he smiled "Hey honey"

"How'd your day go?" Dylan asked.

"It went good, I did some shopping"

Dylan placed her bag on their bed and she shot him a weird look. "What did you buy?"

Phil tightened the grip of the black ring box in the hand that wasn't in Dylan's view. He looked up at her and he smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

Dylan nodded her head yes. Then, Phil stood up and walked up to Dylan. He took her left hand and he got down on one knee. Dylan's jaw drop and she felt tears coming down her face. "Are you serious?"

"Dylan Hailey Mendes, even though we've only been together a few months, I already know that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, all I have to know is-"

Then he used his free hand to open the ring box and show Dylan the engagement ring he picked for her; the engagement ring of her dreams.

"Will you marry me?"

Dylan smiled with tears of joy in her eyes and she said "Yes"

**HAPPY TIMES! Should I continue with this story or not? Leave reviews and tell me what you think**


	17. Getting Back To Work

The next week on RAW, Dylan and Phil were walking into the building hand in hand, Dylan's engagement ring glistening off of the moonlight. She had never imagined herself being engaged to such a wonderful, loving, and caring man like Phil, but after everything that's happened these past five or so months, she couldn't imagine her life with any other man. "Think anyone is going to ask about my ring?" Dylan asked her fiance. Phil looked down at her and he looked at what she was wearing; her hair in wavy curls with her side bangs straight on the left side of her face, her black eye glasses on her face, wearing no makeup, a tight, black v-neck T-shirt, denim blue skinny jeans, an extra large grey zip up sweatshirt that was open, her black and white converse sneakers, and black rubber bands. Then he held up her left hand to observe the ring; it was resting perfectly on Dylan's left ring finger the black nail polish on her fingernails just redone at the nailsalon. Phil looked at her and he smiled and said "If they ask, just be blunt about it"

Dylan smiled and she looked at her fiance's style for the day; his wolverine style like goatee, his cubs hat dirty as usual, his ramones T-shirt and blue jeans with his black and blue and grey running shoes and his black sweatshirt with his logo on the front and his fist with arrows on the back and the arm reading 'Best Since Day One'. She always loved the way he looked like he was comfortable in his own skin. Before she was with him, that was the very first thing she had forgotten about, self confidence. But now she saw that to Phil, she was perfect in his eyes and that's all that mattered to her. Then, she met his hazel eyes as he kissed the back of her hand and Then they walked into the arena. Dylan looked around and saw how many dirty looks she was getting. "Phil?" Dylan whispered in to Phil's ear.

As Phil was going to answer, something caught his eye and that made his jaw drop and his blood boil. "Dylan look away" he said sternly."Why?" Dylan asked confused. "Babe just look away now" Phil said as he tried pulling Dylan away from the thing he saw. Dylan wouldn't have this and she turned to face an awful picture of her while she was with Chris; a picture of her in feeble position completely naked with bruises all over her body. That single picture was everywhere backstage. She felt her heart racing, tears starting to form in her eyes and her anger rising. She didn't know Chris even took a picture of her, and that was the worst part. Now she understood why her co workers were giving her dirty looks. Phil pulled Dylan close to him and they walked to the locker room. They walked into the locker room, and Dylan immediately felt the weight increase. She looked up and she saw Cody and Randy looking down at her with sympathy. "How are you holding up?" Cody asked.

"Havent you seen the pics?" Dylan asked in annoyance.

"Yeah," Randy said. "Irvine's getting his ass kicked just as hard now"

Dylan gave her friends a small smile and then she felt the warm comfort of Phil's arms wrapped around her once again. Phil leaned into her ear and he said "Wanna tell them now?"

She smiled and she raised her left hand to show off the ring. Cody and Randy pretended to be happy for them, even though they already knew that Phil was going to propose. "Congrats you two" Cody said.

Randy gave them an approving nod. As the friends were talking, Dylan heard knocking knocking on the door. She went to the door and she answered it. It was Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon. "Hi Dylan can we talk?" Stephanie smiled at her. Dylan stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. "Yes?" Dylan asked nervously.

"We saw the pictures" Paulsaid calmy. Dylan lowered her head and then she heard some reassuring words from Stephanie "Dont worry, we know you had nothing to do with those pictures being posted all around the building"

Dylan looked up and she said with relief "oh thank god""

"we fined Chris $200 and suspended him until next week" Paul said. "You don't have to worry about him this week"

Dylan smiled and she thanked Paul and Stephanie and she went back to the lockerroom

**Many chapters to come! Enjoy lloves! **


	18. Time to Play the Game

The next week seemed to fly by too quickly for Dylan. Mainly because she didn't have Chris to worry about, and also she was too busy starting the plans to her wedding. Wedding. That word kept buzzing around in her head like crazy, and it made her feel good. Today was an even special day because today was her and Phil's 6 month anniversary and she felt like she made Phil wait long enough. So, during one of the house shows, Dylan was getting all of the things ready for her first romantic evening with her fiance when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw her twin sister AJnext to her, about 5 months pregnant. "AJ!" Dylan said in excitement.

"Dylan!" AJ also said in the same excited tone of voice as her twin and then they hugged eachother. After the hug, Dylan pulled out the chair for her sister to sit on. When AJ said down, she noticed the plans and gave her sister a questionable look. "What?" Dylan asked.

"What's all this?" AJ asked. Dylan looked and she chuckled. "I am planning a very romantic evening with Phil"

AJ raised an eyebrow and she said "Oh really? And what made you decide this?"

"Well, me and Phil have been together for 6 months and I feel like he's been so good to me I figured I should 'repay' him and I think I found out what I can repay him with"

AJ asked "Whats that?"

Dylan gave her sister a 'you know' look, and once AJ understood what her twin meant, she made an 'O' shape with her mouth. Dylan nodded her head then asked her sister "So am I having a niece or nephew?"

AJ smiled and she said "A niece"

Dylan squealed and she hugged her sister in excitement. Then, after talking to her sister for what seemed like hours, Dylan made her way back to the tour bus to prepare for the evening.

"Hey Brooks" John Cena asked the Chicago native. Phil turned to meet his friend and he nodded his head at him. "Where's Dylan?" John asked.

"I got a text saying 'see you on the bus' with a winkie face after it from her," Phil said. "So she must be on our tour bus"

"A winkie face?" John asked. "Dude, do you think..."

At first Phil was confused. Then he got what John was trying to say. "Oh!" Phil said. "I hope thats what it is"

John chuckled. He knew Phil had always wanted to make love to Dylan, but she always told him to wait. So now he's thinking 'shes finally letting him have it tonight'. "Better get to it" John said. Phil nodded his head in agreement and he ran to his and Dylan's tour bus. While he was running, Chris was watching on with pure intensity. "What're you thinking?"

Chris turned to meet his friend an. NXT rookie Corey Graves. Chris turned back to the tour bus, which Phil just opened the door to and entered. "i'm thinking since I didn't get Dylan pregnant I might as well take her myself'

"What do you mean?" Corey asked.

Chris looked back at Corey and he said "She's mine and she'll always be mine. I'm just taking whats rightfully mine"

Corey was still unsure of what his friend was saying but he just shrugged it off as Chris looked on at the tour bus.

"Dylan?"

Phil asked as he entered the bus. When he saw Dylan his jaw dropped and so did his bags. Dylan was sitting on the counter with her right leg crossed on top of her left leg (like how you would wear a skirt) and she was wearing a red, silky and lacey nightgown. She had her hair down and wavy, just how he liked her hair being, and her side bangs to the left side of her face. When he looked down he saw not only his erection but also a path of rose petals. He looked back at Dylan and he asked "What's all this?"

Dylan smirked seductively at him and she uncrossed her legs and hopped down the counter. She walked over to him and she said "I want to give you a special present tonight" and as she did this she reached down in her fiance's pants and she saw his eyes close in pleasure as she kept rubbing him. She pulled her hand out and she slowly and seductively walked to the bedroom door. When she made it to the door, she looked behind her and she motioned to her fiance with one finger 'come here'. Phil smiled and he followed Dylan into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

A few weeks later, Dylan was throwing up in the woman's bathroom. She had been feeling unwell ever since her romantic evening with Phil went too well, and she had no idea what it was. So she scheduled a doctor's appointment for her and Phil to go to together to find out what's wrong. As she was done throwing up, she heard a knocking on the door. She flushed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Then, she washed her hand and walked out of the bathroom to meet her fiance's gaze. "Ready?" Phil asked. Dylan nodded her head nervously and they held hands and walked to the car and drove to the office. When they made it too the office, they were the first patients to go in. "Hello Ms. Mendez" said the doctor.

"Hi Doctor Krogen" she said with a small smile.

"What can I help you with?" Dr. Krogen asked. Then, she took a deep breath and explained to her doctor what was happening to her. As she was talking, the doctor nodded his head in understanding. Then, once she was done talking he handed her a cup. "Whats this for?" Dylan asked.

"I just want to run a testthat's all" Dr. Krogen asked. Dylan nodded her head in agreement and she went into the bathroom and did her business. After she was done, she handed the cup to the doctor and he left. As she sat on the bench, she twirled her fingers nervously. Phil saw the nervousness in Dylan and so he sat in the bench next to her and he put his arm around her in comfort. Dylan looked at him and she smiled. Then, they both looked at the doctor who just came in with the results. "Well, I have the results" Dr. Krogen said.

"And? Whats wrong with my wife?" Phil asked, not knowing he called Dylan his wife.

Dr. Krogen smiled gleefully and he said "Congratulations you two! Dylan's pregnant and it looks like she's about 6 weeks along"

**Yay! Babies! Let me know what you think in your reviews**


	19. Telling the boss

Phil's heart stopped for a good few seconds before he could finally process what the doctor just told him and Dylan. Dylan is pregnant. And shes 6 weeks along at that point. Thank god Vince and the rest of the McMahon family haven't put her in any types of matches in the past 6 weeks or else. Then, he looked at Dylan. With her hair pulled into a high ponytail, he could read her reaction like a book; she was scared and happy at the same time. Her and Phil were gonna be , she looked at Phil with fear in her eyes. He just gave her a smile and he placed his hand on hers, reassuring her that everything will work out the way its supEmergency to. Dylan gave Phil a smile back, and then she looked at the doctor and she thanked him before they left the doctors office. They got into the car and started to drive to the arena. "So I guess we're gonna have to move up the wedding date, huh?" Phil said out of no where. Dylan looked back at him and she was taken back at what he just said. "Huh?" She asked.

Phil looked at her then back in the road as he said "Yeah, we have a baby on the way so we should get married ASAP"

Dylan giggled at her fiance's eagerness. She did think it was probably best if they were married before the baby was born. Then, an idea popped into her head. "Why don't we get married in court?"

They stopped at the red light and Phil looked at Dylan with a questionable look. "A JOP?" He asked her. She nodded his head. "I thought you wanted the dream wedding?" He added.

Dylan smiled and she said "Honestly, I would rather have you, Cody, Randy, Jeff and my sister there at a courthouse then have a gigantic wedding where the planning is too stressful" then she placed her hand on her still flat stomach, indicating that the baby is still growing. "Besides I don't want to lose another baby"

Phil's nerves tightened. He forgot all about how she had lost her first baby. But then again, how could anyone forget that?

_Any normal day for Phil would've been perfect, but no! He had to rushed his best friend who was about 5 months pregnant to the hospital. She was holding her stomach tightly as the blood came spewing out of her like a flood and as she was crying hysterically. Phil had caught Chris hitting Dylan in the stomach, and just as he was about to commit mass murder, Dylan was screaming. Phil looked at Dylan and he picked her up bridal style, not even caring how bloodied his shirt or his arms were gonna get. He just knew he had to get Dylan to the hospital before she lost his god daughter. Once they made it to the hospital, she was rushed into the Emergency Room. In the waiting room, he waited. And waited. And waited. Until one if the nurses came out and said he could see her. Phil took no hesitation and he ran to her room. Once he was in there, he saw Dylan. She had lost the baby. She lost her daughter and his god daughter. He will never forgive Chris for this._

"Phil?"

Phil shook out of his zone and he started to drive again and he said "Yeah, we wouldn't want that to happen" very intensly.

"Are you ok?" Dylan asked. Phil sighed and he said "I'm sorry, Dylan. I was just thinking about that day you lost Jamie and how I felt go awful about it. How i couldn't prevent it from not happening. I wish you hadn't been hurt like that and I beat myself up for it everyday not being able to protect you from Chris" and before he rambled on more, he clamped up and just shut his mouth. Dylan waited until they pulled into the arena and she said "Before we went in, look at where we are"

Phil looked around and he said "We're in a car"

Dylan raised her left hand where the engagement ring was resting on her left ring finger and said "And whats on my left hand?"

Phil looked at the ring and he said "A engagement ring"

"Who gave it to me?" She asked.

"I did, where are you going with this Dylan?" Phil asked confused. Dylan put her hand on his arm and she said "We were always meant to be together. Through hell, fire and brimstone we were meant to be together, and stop beating yourself up for what Chris did thats behind us. Hes my past, you're my present and you're my future Phil Brooks"

When Dylan said this, Phil felt his heart beat faster. He knew she was right, he knew that they were meant to be together, and he couldn't ask for a better girl to be with. She was it for him, she was the one for him. And he felt that she felt the same way, that he was it for her and that he was the one for her. So, he gave her a passionate kiss and she returned his passion right back. When they pulled away, Phil immediately got out of his side of the car and opened Dylan's door. After she got out, they made their way into the arena to find either Stephanie, Paul, or both to tell them the good news. With luck, they managed to find both of them. "Ready?" Phil asked Dylan. She smiled and nodded her head at him and then they walked up to the bosses. "Stephanie? Paul? Do you have a minute or two?" Dylan asked. Stephanie and her husband looked at Dylan and Phil and Paul said "For you two, anything. Now whats up?"

Dylan sighed. She knew being pregnant meant she had to vacate herDivas titles and that was the last thing on her mind. But, she was preparing to be a mommy, and so she knew she had to make a sacrifice. "I have to vacate the Divas title" she said quickly but clearly. "Why on earth would you do that?" Stephanie asked. Dylan placed a hand on her belly, with Phil putting his hand on hers and they both looked up at their bosses hoping that they would understand what that meant. They understood clearly and they smiled at the young parents to be. "How far along are you?" Stephanie asked.

"6 weeks" Dylan shrugged. "So I want to be out of the ring but I want to be with my husband on the road as well"

"I think we can work with that" Paul said. "And you're sure you want to do this?" He asked uncertainty, although he knew what her answer was.

"Yes."

Then, she gave the title back to her bosses and her and Phil went to the locker room.

**eep! I think Dylan and Phil will make cute babies! Leave reviews please**


	20. Rest easy, my Uncle

The next Monday was sleeping in the bed that her and Phil shared , Phil's hand resting protectively on Dylan's growing belly. It had been about a week since her and Phil found out that they weremove as ecting their first child and Phil had been treating her like a queen. He had been doing everything for Dylan; cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, everything that Dylan needed to do Phil was there to help. When she woke up, she woke up with a big smile on her face and she placed her hand on Phil's. She slowly moved it away without disturbing him and she got out of her bed. She was wearing a white button down dress shirt that Phil would only wear for special occasions and her hair was down and in a side braid. She made her way into the kitchen of their hotel room and she was in the mood to have chocolate chip pancakes, cinnamon toast, and bacon. Mmm, she thought to herself, nice, crispy, yummy bacon. "Do we even have bacon?" She asked herself and the young mother to be checked the fridge for bacon and succeeded in finding the bacon she desired so. "Lay down and relax," she heard Phil say from behind her. She looked behind her and she saw Phil in nothing but his black basketball shorts. He ran his fingers through his hair and he said "I'll make you breakfast"

Dylan looked behind her and saw all the stuff she gathered for her breakfast and then she looked back at Phil and she said "Phil you dont have to"

Phil walked over to Dylan and he brought Dylan to the couch, where she lied down on and he said "I want to" with a warm and loving smile. Dylan gave him the same exact warm smile and he then went into the kitchen and started cooking. Dylan turned on the TV and started to watch some old Batman movies. The sound of bacon sizzling and the smell of it too made Dylan extremely hungry. "Mmm" Dylan said. "That smells good, hun"

Phil smirked and he said "I'm the best cook in the world, don't you know that baby?"

Dylan giggled and she turned back to her TV. She didn't know why, but something urged her to check her phone. So, she went into the bedroom and she grabbed her IPhone 5 off of the charger and she unlocked it. 27 missed calls from AJ. "What the?" Dylan asked herself. Then, she decided to call her sister to see what was wrong. Something told her she wasn't going to like what she was about to hear. "Dylan! Oh my God finally you pick up!" Was what she heard on the other line "AJ I just got all of your missed calls, whats wrong?"

"Uncle Bill is dead"

Her heart stopped and her entire body was frozen. She didn't hear Phil calling out to her, she was too busy trying to wrap around the news that her sister had just told her. She then felt her body to move back and forth and her brain finally cleared up and she made eye contact with her fiance. "Baby, you ok?" Phil asked.

Dylan just handed the phone to Phil and he took it. He talked to AJ and then he realized why Dylan's body was tensing up. Then he said "How far is Union City from Chicago?"

Dylan looked at him and he said "Alright we're on our way"

Then, he hung up. "Phil what are you?" Dylan asked. Then, he grabbed two suitcases and he said "we're driving to Union City, New Jersey"

Dylan looked at Phil and he explained to her that right now her sister needs her now more than ever and that he'll do all the driving.

Two days later, Dylan looked out the window and she saw her hometown surroundings and she smiled. While she loved the WWE with all her heart, she missed her hometown. She looked at Phil, who was focused on the road and had one hand on Dylan's stomach, and she couldn't wait until they were off the road. Then, she looked at the house that her and AJ grew up in. It was a small little home with white paint and black shaklings on the Windows. It was old but it looked like new, it had a open space for the backyard. She smiled at all the memories her, AJ and her uncle Bill shared. Then, Phil opened the door for her and he sa. Cody coming out to help him with the suitcases. AJ was standing on the front porch, her baby belly showing, and it looked like she was crying. Dylan got out of the car and she walked up to her sister and they just hugged. After what seemed like forever, they both pulled away and they walked into the house. "How did he die, AJ?" Dylan asked.

AJ shrugged her shoulders. "They haven't released an official statement yet"

"Official statement?" Dylan asked, her body starting to slightly tremor.

"Dylan, someone that was perfectly healthy like Uncle Bill doesn't just die out of no where" AJ started to explain to her twin. "The cops think that someone killed him in his sleep"

Dylan ran through her hair and she said "I cant deal with this right now, not in the condition I'm in"

AJ's head shot up and she said "Condition? What condition?"

Dylan shifted uncomfortably in her chair and she said with a straight face "Me and Phil are having a baby"

AJ dropped a fork and she looked at her twin in shock. "You're pregnant?" She asked. Dylan nodded her head 'yes' and then said "I'm 7 weeks pregnant"

"And you didn't tell me!?" AJ exclaimed.

"I didn't know! I just found out last week!" Dylan exclaimed and then both Mendez sisters started to get heated up so to protect their unborn children, Dylan went outside to cool off and AJ just kept eating. Cody and Phil both looked at each other and then they slowly made their way up the stairs, when they heard "Am I wrong for yelling at her?"

"Cody,you deal with that im gonna start heading up to the guestroom." Phil said and he took the luggage from Cody and he started to walk away to the guest room. Cory looked at AJ and he made his way down to her. "Cody?"

"I think you shouldn't be hypocritical because you told her you were pregnant when you were about a month pregnant" Cody said as he started chopping up tomatoes. "From what Phil told me, Dylan's about 7 weeks pregnant"

AJ sighed. "Maybe its the fact that we lost our only parent that's making me so emotional"

"Or it's your hormones acting up because youre almost 6 months pregnant" Cody smirked and AJ hit his arm playfully. Then as they were making salad, Phil came down the stairs with Dylan's batman slippers, and they were the comfiest slippers she ever had. "Whose slippers?" AJ asked. Phil looked at AJ and Cody and he decided to walk over and sit down on one of the chairs "They're Dylan's. I bought them for her whenever her feet started aching" Phil said as he showed the slippers to the two. "Her feet are already aching?" Cody asked. Phil nodded his head and he added "And the doctor has her on a carb/healthy food diet to help regulate her weight"

"Why?" AJ blindly asked but she knew why. She just wanted Phil to answer her question with what the doctor told her. Phil sighed and he said "Well it was most likely that Dylan's pregnancy would be a high risk one because of how she ate y'know nothing. But for the past 7 weeks, Dylan's eating habits have gotten slightly better although she turned to junk food. So, once we found out the doctor gave us a sheet of paper explaining Dylan's new diet."

"What does it consist of?" Cody asked. "Y'know so we know" he added.

"It has fruit salad, the regular salad, chocolate for the easy relaxing days, and if anything she can work out with me just not as much once she hits her third trimester" Phil said.

"What about her symptoms?" AJ asked.

"Well the doctor told us she would experience certain symptoms early like sore and swelling feet, nausea, mood swings, exhaustion. And we were warned NEVER to upset her in anyway shape or form because since she's so early into the pregnancy it can put the baby in jeopardy" Phil explained then he added "Thats why ive been doing all the house work for her like laundry, cooking, cleaning and pampering her like a queen"

AJ smiled. Dylan was so lucky to have Phil, who was always there for her and treating her like a queen. Then, Phil went to the fridge and he grabbed some fruit and he closed the door. Then, he made Dylan's special fruit salad. He put the fruit away and he grabbed the bowl and her slippers and he went outside.

Dylan was reading a book her Uncle Bill gave her when she first left home. She read the message he left her in the book;

_Dear my sweet little Dylan,_

_Today you venture out to the real world today. And while I am deathly afraid of this, I know you and AJ will have each others backs no matter what. I want you to know how much Im proud of you two girls. You made it from well and back but I know you two are the strongest girls I have ever raised and I am so proud to call you my daughters. Remember that I will pray for you both every single waking moment of my life until the day I take my last breath. I love you girls so much and nothing will change that._

_Love, Uncle Bill_

Dylan held back her tears and she closed the book. She sniffed as she said softly "Rest easy, my uncle"

Then, Phil came out and he softly placed her Batman slippers on her aching feet and he handed her her bowl of fruit salad. He kissed her head and he sat down in the chair next to her and he asked "Are you ok baby?"

"I miss him" Dylan said. Phil held her hand and he said "Well maybe this will cheer you up, hopefully"

Dylan looked at him and she asked him "What will?"

Phil gave Dylan a small smile and he said "I made arraignments for us to get married this coming Thursday at the courthouse"

That did make Dylan feel so much better. "Really baby?" She said with a big smile on her face. Phil nodded his head and he said "Really really. This Thursday is all about you and me. Nothing else"

Dylan wrapped her arms around Phil and she hugged him tightly. Her fairytale was finally coming true and she couldn't wait

**Yay! A date has been set for Dylan and Phil's wedding. Please leave reviews and wait for more updates**


	21. Finally Getting Married

She stood in front of the mirror, wearing a simple white sundress that tied on the back of her neck, her hair in a high ponytail and her side bangs infrnot of her left eye and she wore for shoes her black moccasins. Today was the day she had dreamed of her entire life; she's getting married today to the man of her dreams and the father of her unborn child. Even though she didn't look like the traditional bride, the traditional bride wouldn't be pregnant right about now. Then she felt warm, soft lips on her shoulder and she looked at her husband to be and smiled. "Ready baby?" He asked. She nodded her head and then Phil took her hand and they made their way to Phil's car. The courthouse wasn't far from Dylan's childhood home it was a good walking distance. If she had the strength and the stamina to do it she would walk with Phil to the courthouse but she didn't. She looked at Phil, who was wearing a baby blue dress shirt with short sleeves, blue jeans and black converse sneakers. He had his hair slightly messy and he trimmed his Wolverine style beard alittle more on the chin. "You trimmed your beard" Dylan stated.

Phil looked in the mirror and he rubbed on his chin as he said "A little bit. Today is a big day I wanna look my best"

Dylan smiled and then she asked "What are you hoping we're having?"

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Phil said "It doesn't matter what we're having, as long as the baby is strong and healthy then thats all that matters"

Dylan placed both her hands on her growing baby bump. If you asked her two years ago where she saw herself, she would never imagine seeing herself about to marry her best friend and also carrying his baby. She would still be with the dirt bag known as Chris Jericho. For once in her life she finally felt complete and happy, not miserable and in fear. They finally pulled up to the courthouse. Phil parked in one of the empty parking spaces and he turned the engine off. He looked at Dylan and he said "Are you ready for this, baby?"

Dylan met with Phil's hazel eyes and she smiled and said "I've never been more ready for anything in my life"

Then, they both got out of the car and made their way into the courthouse.

Minutes later, Phil and Dylan came out of the courthouse hand in hand, wearing their new wedding rings and Phil holding the marriage certificate that legally stated that they were married. Dylacouldn't stop smiling but she felt her feet getting sore. So once Phil saw this, he picked Dylan up bridal style and he carried her to the car. When they were both in the car, Phil turned the car engine on and they drove back home. Dylan couldn't stop smiling because she finally married her one true love, her best friend, her soul mate and she couldn't be any happier. They made their way back home and they saw that AJ was sitting on the front porch, waiting for them to get home. "Uh oh" Phil said.

"You told her, right?" Dylan asked nervously.

"I did," Phil said. "She just might be a tad bit upset since we left without her"

Dylan sighed. Then, they both git out of the car and made their way to the house. "Hi AJ" Dylan said.

"How was the wedding?" AJ asked softly.

"We're sorry we didn't bring you," Phil said.

"I dont care that you didn't bring me to the wedding," AJ said nonchalantly. "You just better make your 'Renewal of Vows' ceremony like your wedding" She added then she stood up and she made her way to the living room, with Phil and Dylan following close by. Cody was making Mac and cheese for Dylan and AJ in the kitchen, and Dylan could immediately smell it. "Mmm Mac and cheese" Dylan said.

"Its for you and AJ" Cody said. Phil patted Cody on the back and he said "Good job getting back in her good side"

Dylan laugh as she took her moccasins off and put on her batman slippers. She sighed a sigh of comfort and relief and she made her way to the couch and lay down on AJ's lap. AJ smiled and she started stroking her sister's hair. AJ then looked down at her baby bump and she sighed. She and Cody were gonna name their baby girl Hailey Dylan, just switching Dylan's name around. "So," AJ said as she continued stroking Dylan's hair "wanna know what me and Cody are naming our daughter?"

"Sure," Dylan said as she continued to look on at the TV. "We decided to name her Hailey Dylan"

Dylan sat up and looked at AJ, surprised. "You just switched my name around?"

AJ smiled and she said "Exactly"

Dylan was in awe. She meant that much to AJ that she would decide to name her child after her? She held back her happy tears as she and AJ hugged. "Thank you, AJ"

"Anytime" AJ said. Then they released and Dylan assumed her position back on AJ's lap and AJ continued to stroke Dylan's hair

**Awww! Such a sweet sister moment right there. Please leave reviews **


	22. It's A

Phil was wearing a Ramones tshirt with blu. jeans and black running shoes and his hair was messy as usual, on his laptop checking out baby names. Today was Dylan's fourth sonogram appointment and he was very excited to see how his baby was doing inside Dylan's growing belly. He always wanted to be a dad and he was super excited that he's getting his chance. He wanted a son first then a daughter, the classic all American family, but he never told anyone about this little fantasy of his except for Dylan who felt the same. Even though she was only one month pregnant, Dylan just absolutely loved being pregnant. She had a great connection with kids and always wanted a family of her own and she was finally given her second chance at motherhood. Phil checked the calendar which read December 4th. Every fourth of each month Dylan grows more and more. Not only did he want to know how his baby was doing, he wanted know how the pregnancy was going. "Dylan baby are you ready?" Phil asked.

Dylan came down wearing a loose Pikachu shirt with a black ling sleeve shirt underneath and low ride denim boot cut jeans, her hair straight down and her side bangs on the left side of her face, she was wearing no makeup except for the eyeliner she wore on the top of her eyelid, the wing style of eyeliner, and she wore her Batman slippers. She had on yellow, white, red, and black rubber bracelets on each of her wrists, and the tank showed her black lacey bra with padded support on the front (an added push up to her breasts if you will). "Yeah babe, I'm ready" Dylan said. Phil turned around and he hugged her on the side and then placed a hand on her baby stomach as he said "I'm so excited to see our baby"

Dylan chuckled and she said "He's still growing, baby"

Phil looked up at her with wide eyes and he said "How do you know its a boy?"

"Mother's intuition," Dylan said. "Plus I've been having alot of savoury cravings lately"

"I've noticed" Phil said. "I'll look up more signs if you want"

"Sure" Dylan said. Then, Phil looked up and he read off the check list from number one to number 13:

"OK, even though youre only four months along do you feel the baby low or high?" Phil asked.

"I feel the baby being low" Dylan answered.

"Next question, is your pee a different color?" Phil asked.

"Like what color?" She asked.

"Pink" Phil answered, then Dylan nodded her head 'yes' then added "But I think its starting to turn pink alittle"

"Alright we already know youre having sour cravings. Baby, which breast is larger?"

"The right" Dylan answered. "But not by alot. The right breast is larger just not by much"

"What about cold feet?"

"Definitely" Dylan agreed. Then, since she wasn't all the way pregnant yet, Phil skipped a few question until he came to the final one; "AJ has Draino, right?"

She went underneath the cabinet and grabbed the Draino. Dylan read the method and she went along with it. So, she grabbed a white plastic cup and she went to the bathroom. When she came back out she slowly placed the cup on the table and Phil poured alittle Draino in the cup. "Lets stir it" Dylan said and she grabbed a spoon and started to stir. "Babe..." Dylan said softly.

Phil looked in and he said with a smile "It's blue baby!"

Dylan smiled and then she dumped the cup in the sink and immediately washed it. After she was done washing it, Dylan looked at Phil and she said "Still wanna check on our son?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Phil said and then they went to the car together. When they went to the doctor's office, Phil couldn't stop smiling. Dylan chuckled and she said "You excited for our son?"

"You have no idea" Phil said. Then, they immediately went into the office where Dr. Krogen was waiting for them. "Hi Dr. Krogen" Dylan said with a smile. "Ooh you two are in a happy mood" Dr. Krogen said.

"Well Dylan's been showing some signs of her possibly carrying a boy" Phil said as he sat down.

"Well it is a rare thing, your pregnancy Mrs. Brooks" Dr. Krogen said. Dylan's smile faded and she asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have been showing signs of what the sex of your baby is and since your diet is going tremendously well, I say we might be able to find out the sex of your baby today"

"TODAY?!" Both Phil and Dylan asked. "Wait I need my sister here"

AJ gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Hailey Dylan Runnles. She had the same big brown eyes as her mother and the same nose as her father. Overall a spitting image of AJ. "Hello?"

"AJ we're finding out today"

"Today?!" AJ exclaimed.

"Mhm are you coming or what?"

"I'm on my way"

Then, Dylan hung up. "My sister's on her way"

"I see" Dr. Krogen said. Then, AJ made her way inside. "Ok let me see my niece and or nephew" she said. Dylan giggled and then they finally set up Dylan. The doctor put on the gel and he moved the wand around Dylan's low baby bump. Then, Phil, Dylan, and AJ all saw the baby. "Theres the baby" Dr. Krogen said.

"Can you tell what it is?" Phil asked. Then, the doctor moved around the wand and he said "It is definitely a baby boy"

Phil stood up and he held Dylan's hand as they saw their baby boy on the monitor.

**Ok so I looked online aand wanted to add this to Dylan's symptoms. Plus I really REALLY wanted Dylan and Phil to have that All American Family. Leave reviews for favor**


	23. I'm the Boss Ass Bitch

Tuesday came around and Dylan and Phil came to the Smackdown! taping to see what they had missed since they were last there. They were hand in hand together and Dylan had no problem showing off her growing baby bump. She was wearing her hair in a French over the shoulder braid with her side bangs on the right of her eye and was wearing a tight, white long sleeve tshirt with denim overalls. She had the bottom of her overalls folded and she wore her Batman slippers. Phil was wearing his black 'BITW' tshirt and blue denim jeans with his green and black running shoes and had his hair messy like usually. They walked into the arena like they hadn't missed a beat. "Babe I'm going into the ladies locker room" Dylan said.

"Ok baby please be careful" Phil said.

"I will" She said then she kissed Phil on the lips and she made her way into the locker room. She knocked and waited. She was surprised to see Brie Bella open the door and greet her with open arms. They hugged as Brie said "Oh my God Dylan its so good to see you"

"You too, Brianna" Dylan said with a smile and then Brie opened the door for Dylan as the pregnant Diva said "Make way for the pregnant lady"

Every single diva looked up and they all surrounded Dylan with hugs, except for Nikki Bella. After the hugs, Dylan looked at Nikki and she saw how much resentment Nikki had towards her. So she said "Is there a problem?"

Nikki looked at Dylan and she just brushed her off. Dylan raised her eyes and she said "Oh really now?"

"Dylan dont worry about it" Brianna said as she held onto the young diva's arm. Nikki stood up and she said "Actually there is"

Dylan chuckled. "This oughta be good"

Nikki got right in Dylan's face as she said "You know just because youre married to Punk and just because youre carrying his baby dont mean I have to have ANY respect for you. You used to walk around here thinking of yourself all high and mighty just because youre messed up in the head. You know what? I hope you LOSE your baby"

"Nichole thats enough" Trinity 'Naomi' Uso said.

"No she has a right to her sick little opinion" Dylan said then she turned back to Nikki and she said "Need I remind you who it was that saved your job for you? I didn't have to risk my title shot in 2011 for you, but I did because I loved you Nichole. But ever since you got your fake tits and ever since you have been dating my husband's best friend YOURE the one thats been acting all high and mighty, not me. I have sacrificed EVERYTHING; my womanhood, my pride, my dignity, I was in an abusive relationship for two years Nichole. Unless you can put yourself in my shoes I dont think you have any right to disrespect me. And while you were in the background I was the Boss And Bitch walking around here and I had the one thing you dont have; Respect. I had and i still do have every single person's respect because I paved the way for women like you. I made it into the WWE even before my sister did, I debuted in 2007. And since then I have kicked ass and i have taken names and I have paved the way for women like you. I was the Boss Ass Bitch and I still am the Boss Ass Bitch, and you must really be the one thats messed up in the head if you wish I lost my son. And now I bid thee farewell because i ain't stooping to your level"

And as she said all this, she stayed calm. Her anger didn't rise she felt in control of it, and she was proud of it. So, she left the Diva's locker room to go find her husband. "Dylan" she heard someone call her name. She turned around and she saw Dean Ambrose walking up to her. "Dean"

They shared a hug. Then, Dean pulled away and looked down at the young mom to be. "Wow, you look awesome"

Dylan smiled and she said "Thank you"

"So,I hear you and the Punkster got married and are expecting a bouncy baby boy. Care to confirm or deny those rumors?" Dean asked.

"They aren't rumors I'm 4 months pregnant and it is a boy"

Dean smiled bug and he said "Congrats"

"Thanks," Dylan said then she added "Speaking of my husband do you know where he is?"

Dean pointed in the direction Punk is in and Dylan thanked him and made her way over.

"So whatre you two thinking of naming the baby?" John Cena asked Phil as he took a sip of his water bottle. Phil smiled and he said "We haven't decided names yet, but I know her and when the right name comes she'll say it"

"No Phil Jr?" John joked and the two men shared a laugh. After the laugh Phil said "I already told her I didn't want to name our son after me"

"So," John started but he was interrupted by Chris Jericho. "Well hello Chris" John said. Chris ignored John and he got in Phil's face and said "So you finally tied her down huh?" Chris smirked and said "What did you do? Got the dog pregnant?"

"Yo man thats crossing boundaries" John said. As it is he was always protective of Dylan, just now was a more serious matter. Chris was insulting the mother of his best friend's unborn baby hewasn't gonna have that. But, Phil kept his cool. Then he said "You know for the longest time I have wanted to kick the shit out of you because of what you did to my wife. But now?" Then Phil smiled and he said "I've grown up and I've moved past the hate and the anger and I just wanted to tell you Thank you"

Chris gave Phil a weird look as he said "Thank you? For what?"

"Well, had you not abused her for 2 years she would still be with your pathetic ass. But no, she's with me now and we both are happy"

Then, protective mode kicked in as Phil grabbed Chris by the shirt and he said "But if I ever see you anywhere near my wife or my family ever again im gonna kick your teeth down your throat and im gonna make you regret the day you were even concieved"

Then, Phil released Chris and he went to find his wife.

**Awwww I just had to put that in there. Please leave your reviews and another chapter will be up soon**


	24. Christmas Disaster

"Phil are you sure you wanna go to this thing?"

Dylan asked her husband as she tied her hair up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a red tshirt with her dark blue denim jeans and her black boots. She looked down and saw how her baby bump was growing day by day and she smiled. She was finally gonna be a mom to a beautiful baby boy and she was elated about it too. She touched her baby bump and she started to rub it nice and softly. Her and Phil decided on the name Elijah Isaac Brooks because of the originality of it, plus Phil really loved the name Elijah for his son. Then, she turned around to see Phil standing behind her and wrapped his arms on Dylan's baby bump. He was wearing his hair messy as usual, and he was matching what Dylan was wearing; he was wearing a short sleeve red button up shirt and dark blue denim jeans with his black running shoes. She smiled even bigger as she saw the way that their wedding rings glistened in the light. Phil rested his head on her collar bone and he said "It would be unfair to Jimmy and Trinity if we didn't go, dont you think?"

Dylan nodded her head and said "Yeah I guess so"

Then, Phil kissed Dylan on the collar bone and he went to the living room to grab the car keys. Dylan followed and grabbed her black jacket and handed Phil his black and grey jacket. Then, they threw on their jackets and walked to the car. They got in and drive to Trinity and Jimmy Uso's house. When they pulled up, the house was already packed. Dylan groaned as she said "Oh God..."

Phil looked at Dylan and he said "Sorry baby"

Dylan looked at him and she just smiled. "Dont worry about it. Lets just go in and have a good time"

Then, they both unbuckled themselves out of the car and they went into the party. When they went into the house, everyone from work was there all the wrestlers, tech and sound people, ring crew, makeup artists, everyone was there and the young couple just simply looked around to find Trinity or Jimmy. "Hey guys!"

Thankfully they found Trinity before anyone else did. Dylan smiled and sighed a sigh of relief as she said "Hi Trin"

"Put your jackets on the coat rack and come join the party" Trinity said and then Phil closed the door and they took off their jackets and they walked into the party. The first person they spot is Randy Orton, who looked just as out of place as they do. "Randy!" Phil shouted and Randy looked to find the voice and he saw Phil and Dylan and motioned for them to come to him, so they did. "Hey man have seen you in awhile" Phil said as Randy poured him and Dylan glasses of Pepsi and juice. He handed the Pepsi to Phil and the juice to Dylan as he said "Oh you know, New storyline has got me busy up the yingyang"

"I bet man," Phil said as he put him arm around Dylan's waist gently as he said "How does it feel being the Undisputed World Heavyweight Champion?"

Randy smirked and he said "Well for one it feels good, but I know I am not gonna be able to beat John's record which sucks"

"I love John to death as a brother but he's the money maker of the WWE" Dylan said. "Vince wants him to tie with Ric Flair"

Randy and Phil shrugged their shoulders, then Dylan's face went pale. Chris was looking dead at them, he broke the glass of wine in his hand without so much as flinching he was so enraged. Dylan leaned into Phil's ear and she said "Phil I wanna go home now"

Phil looked at his wife confused, but then he saw Chris and he put the pieces together and he lead Dylan out of the party. But they failed to realize that Chris was following them. They were driving their way home the long way because they wanted to enjoy the wintertime scenery, when everything went black.

Hours later Dylan woke up, her arms and legs tied up to a bed, and she was still carrying her child. She looked at herself and she saw that she had cut marks from the crash in her legs and her arms. She was still in her red shirt, but she had no pants on, just her black lacey thong. She tried pulling her arms out of the cuffs but they made her wrists bleed. "Pulling only makes it worse"

Dylan looked up and she saw Chris standing in the doorway, topless with blue jeans and a beer bottle in hand. He walked into the room and he pulled a chair up to the bed and he sat down. Dylan looked at him while as he said "Christopher where the well am I?"

"Shhhh" Chris said as he brushed his finger down her cheek. She moved her face away from him as he said "I'm admiring the view right now"

He eyed her seductively as he said "I never knew how much a pregnant lady can look so sexy"

"Wheres my husband?" Dylan asked nervously. Chris' face changed to anger as he wrapped his hands around her throat and he choked her as he said "NEVER bring him up again"

Then, he released as he said "We're gonna be a family. You're gonna love me. I told you you're MINE and now I finally took you back home"

"Where's Phil?!" Dylan yelled. She was not holding back from him anymore, she was no longer afraid of him. Chris looked at her andshe said "He's in the hospital if you really need to know"

Then, Chris stood up and he left the room. Dylan kept pulling and pulling the handcuffs off her wrists and she finally had enough strength to pull the handcuffs off the bed posts. Her wrists were bleeding but there was no way she was gonna risk losing her baby. She checked under her bed and she found the keys to the other handcuffs that were on her ankles. She unlocked the handcuffs and she saw an open window to her freedom. Before Chris could find her and trap her again, Dylan made her way out of the basement and she ran to the next door house.

Phil finally woke up from being unconscious in the hospital. He looked around and he saw Randy, Jeff, John, Cody, AJ, and Paul Levesque. He groaned as he said "Gah my head. Where's Dylan?"

"Irvine took her but she managed to escape" Cody said. "She's in the room next door being treated" Jeff said.

"Is the baby OK? Is Elijah ok?" Phil asked nervously.

"Yeah man youre still gonna be a daddy" Jeff chuckled. Phil sighed a sigh of relief and he said "Thank God"

**Please Leave your Reviews and another update will be up soon**


	25. Nutjob

Chris spent the rest of the vacation in the bedroom he kept Dylan in, carving a wooden figurine of her. He had literally became obsessed with trying to take Dylan back it drove him insane. So, as he was carving his figurine, he thought of a marvelous idea. He smiled a wicked grin and he grabbed his phone and made a few phone calls to make sure he knew every track, every move that Dylan made. After he made his few phone calls, he smiled to himself as he said "Oh Dylan, you thought you could get away from me?"

Then, he looked at the figurine and he said "You haven't seen anything yet".

The next Monday, Phil was building the crib he bought online for baby Elijah. He finished the nursery that day, all was needed to finish was the crib and he was determined to finish the nursery with no trouble at all. He loved Dylan with a burning passion and he loved pleasing her, so he figured this was a way to make her smile since the incident with Irvine occured. Dylan was wrapped in her blanket on her and Phil's masterbed, her wrists still recovering from when she was handcuffed and pulled the cuffs off. Thankfully the cuffs didn't cut her wrists off, and thankfully she didn't lose baby Elijah. She woke up and she looked around her surroundings, thankful it was her bed room. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen of their home, but she was distracted by the noise of music blaring from a room. So she followed the noise and she made her way to the nursery. She stood in the doorway and she covered her mouth in awe. Phil had just moved the crib to the one side of the wall and he smiled. Then he turned off the radio and turned around to meet his wife's gaze. "Phil" she said with tears in her eyes. "Its beautiful" She added.

Phil smiled and he gently lifted her up in the air and set her down "Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it," Dylan said. Then she met Phil's hazel eyes and she said "And I love you"

Phil smiled as he said "I love you too, Dylan" Then his smiled faded as he said "I just hate seeing you so upset, after everything you have gone through with that asshole Irvine"

Dylan gave Phil a small smile and she said "We've made it this far,haven't we?"

Phil nodded his head and he kissed Dylan on top of her head. Then, the doorbell rang. Phil released Dylan and he went to the opened it and he saw a bouquet of flowers at the front door. He picked it up and he closed the door behind him. Dylan walked in and she saw the flowers and she said "Aw Phil you got me flowers?"

"Trust me baby,"Phil said. "These aren't the kind of flowers I would get you"

Then, she grabbed the card and her face turned pale. "How did Chris find out where we live?"

Trying not to offend or anger Dylan, he softly said "Baby we have lived in the same house that I bought years ago once I started getting a high paycheck. Maybe, just maybe he looked me up in the phonebook"

Dylan gave her husband a serious look and she said "I just dont feel comfortable with Chris knowing where we live thats all"

Phil kissed Dylan on the head and he said "If you want we'll look for a new place"

"No," Dylan said quickly. "You worked too hard on the baby nursery to move. I think we should get security for our house"

Phil nodded his head in understanding and he said "I'll look into what we need to get"

Dylan smiled and she kissed Phil's cheek and she said "Thank you baby" she touched her baby bump and she said "Me and baby Elijah thank you immensely"

Phil smiled and he kissed Dylan's baby bump, then he looked up at her and he said "I could kiss you all day baby"

Dylan smiled then there came another knock on the door. "It's open" Phil said. Then Jeff, Beth and their little girl, Ruby, came in. "Hey guys" Jeff said.

Phil picked up Ruby when she ran up to him and he held her on his hip and said "Hi Hardy family"

"Uncle Phil?" Ruby asked. "Can we go outside and play?"

"Of course kiddo" Phil said, then him and the little toddler ran outside while Dylan, Beth, and Jeff all watched from the inside. "Phil's really good with kids" Beth said.

Dylan smiled to herself and she said "He's amazing with them. Thats why I'm happy I'm carrying his baby"

"You'll be a good mom, Dyl"Jeff smiled. Then, his smile faded as he remembered something "Dyl, you didn't happen to see a red SUV outside of your house, did you?"

Dylan slowly shook her head and she said "No I didn't"

"Well, theres one out there and I'm guessing its been there all day" Jeff said.

"Phil's getting better security for the house" Dylan said. "I dont wanna leave just yet. If things go bad like Chris tries to harm either me or Phil then we'll leave"

"We just worry about you, hon" Beth said in a concern tone of voice. Dylan smiled and she said "Thanks guys"

**Leave them reviews guys! Another update will be up soon**


	26. One Month Birthday

A few months later, Dylan was throwing on a loose, flowy batman tank wits a black lacy bra, and baby blue ripped skinny jeans with her dark blue converses. On May 26, 2014 at 5:30 am in the morning (the month before) Dylan gave birth to her and Phil's son Elijah Isaac Brooks, his weight being 9 lbs 11 ounces. He was the happiest baby ever to grace the couple's life and today he turns a month old. She had lost all of her pregnancy weight and is back to her original body shape except for three noticeable changes; her bigger breasts from breastfeeding and some weight went to her butt, making it slightly larger than before. As she was tying her converse sneakers, she looks up to see a chubby cheek, happy baby boy being held by her husband. Elijah had dark brown hair, and he had Phil's hazel eyes, but he had Dylan's nose and smile. Elijah was wearing a Rancid onesie with black socks and a white hat and he smiled brightly at his mother as Phil said "Baby Elijah wants mommy"

Dylan stood up and she took her son in her arms and held him. Then she looked at Phil, who had his hair slicked back and had shaved his entire beard off. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt with grey basketball shorts and his black, green and white running shoes. "Hi honey" Dylan said with a smile.

"Hello," Phil said with a smile and then he said "Elijah's already a month old"

"I know" Dylan said as she handed Elijah to Phil and put her hair up in a high ponytail. Then she took her son back and made her way to the living room. She sat down and cradled Elijah in her arms as she said "What should we do for his one month birthday?"

"I think we should take him out on a stroll in Chicago" Phil said. "Just to show little Elijah the world of his hometown"

Dylan smiled and she said "If you get me his stroller and stuff we'll go out and do just that"

"Sounds good to me" Phil said and then he made his way to the closet and grabbed Elijah's stroller. Dylan put the baby in his car seat and she placed it in the stroller. Then, they ventured out to the outside world, vunerable to the public's open view and picture taking. They honestly didn't mind it, the couple were just focused on enjoying this special time with their son. Dylan pushed the carriage while Phil held on to the baby bag. He didn't care what people thought, his focus was on his family. During the walk around the city, Phil looked and saw TMZ cameras running up to them. "Oh God" Phil muttered. Dylan looked at him then at the side where TMZ cameras were coming at and she rolled her eyes. "Mr and Mrs. Brooks, how old is the baby?" "Dylan when will you be returning to the ring?" "Punk is it true that you quit the WWE?"

And all they did was ignore all of their questions. Hopeful that they would go away, Phil just slightly maneuvered Dylan and the carriage away from the cameras. Once they left, Phil sighed a sigh of relief. Dylan looked at him and she said "Glad they went away?"

"You have no idea" Phil said.

"Why do they keep asking if you quit WWE?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Because I haven't been in the ring" Phil said. "I've been taking care of you and baby Elijah"

"You've been out since January of this year after the Royal Rumble" Dylan reminded him. "The day you tell me that you'll only be home for a few days, youre here for months. Im not complaining at all, but you just left."

Phil stayed silent. He knew she was right, but he hated feeling like he's not doing enough to provide for his family. He wanted to give his wife and his son the whole world and he refused to let anyone ruin it for him. Then, they finally made it back home. Dylan took her son out of the car carrier and she held him in her arms. Phil just looked at Dylan with long eyes. He had never seen someone love a child the way his wife loved her son. She looked like a natural born mother. Unfortunately, what made it sad was the fact that they haven't heard from AJ since Dylan gave birth to Elijah. Phil sighed at that reminder, and Dylan heard it too. "I know youre upset that we haven't seen AJ or Hailey but shes probably busy"

"No, she hasn't been wrestling since she gave birth" Phil pointed out. "I hate this" Dylan mumbled.

"You dont think she disowned you and our son, do you?"

Dylan rapidly shook her head no as she added "No never. I know my sister and she would never hurt me"

"She hasn't tried contacting you in a month" Phil said. "She hasn't checked in on her nephew or her brother in law either"

Dylan sighed and then she tried picking up her phone and called AJ. 6 times the phone rang, but no one answered. She called her twin sister's phone 7 times, but no one answered. Then, after the seventh try, Dylan slowly put the phone down and she bit her bottom lip, holding back her tears. "Babe?" Phil asked obviously concerned for his wife. Then, Dylan stood up with their son in her arms and she made her way to the nursery.

**Do you guys think AJ disowned Dylan, Phil, and Elijah? Leave your reviews and/ or opinion ions**


	27. Leave Her Alone

Months and months went by without AJ even talking to Dylan. She became increasingly worried for her twin, pulling out the thought of disownment and now was wondering the absolute worst. One day, Dylan was watching TV with her now 7 month old son laying down to her in his Robin blanket, biting her fingernails. Then, she picked up her phone and called Cody. "Hello?" Was what she heard.

"Hey Cody" Dylan said softly and lightly.

The way he greeted Dylan was the way it sounded like he finally heard good news. "Hi Dylan thank God you called"

"Cody whats going on? Where's AJ?"

"Gone."

That took her by surprise. Gone? AJ just leaving? This didn't make sense and she had to know more. "Cody, what do you mean gone?"

Cody sighed and he tried holding back tears as he said "Someone took her"

Her heart stopped beating and she called for Phil to be in the living room with her as Cody started explaining what has happened.

_As Cody and AJ were sleeping with their then 6 month old daughter in between them, someone snuck in the house. There came a very loud creek from the kitchen. AJ was a very light sleeper, so at a slight sound she immediately wakes up. So, she got up and made her way to the kitchen. She saw a man in all black rumminging through her things, very SPECIFIC things. She noticed that he was looking at pictures of AJ and Dylan from younger years and current years, then he found a red lacey thong and AJ immediately recognized it as Dylan's lucky red thong. And she scrunched her face up when she saw the burglar sniff her sister's underwear. "What are you doing?" She asked bluntly. Then man looked at her and he stuffed the thong in his back pocket and then he pointed a gun at AJ. Her body froze and he said "Youre coming with me, Bitch"_

_"Why?" She asked._

_"Because I'm getting back what I lost" the man said. Then, he yanked AJ by the hair and he pulled her out to the car and drove off._

Dylan covered her mouth with her hand and her body started trembling. Her twin sister was taken from her family, from her. She looked at Phil and he held her free hand tightly. "Thank you, but I want and need you and Hailey to come over here now" Dylan said.

"What? What if AJ comes back?" Cody says worried.

"I would just feel better if you and my niece were here with me" Dylan said, almost half heartedly. She did want Cody and Hailey at her home, but honestly she would hate to see her niece taken away as well. It was more her way of trying to protect Hailey from harm. Then, after Cody agreed, she hung up. "They'll be here in a few hours" Dylan said. Phil just pulled her in tightly and hugged her. "She'll be OK" Phil said.

"I want my sister back" Dylan said trying to hide her tears.

Phil said nothing to her, but he just kept stroking her hair wanted nothing more than to find AJ for his wife but that would be extremely difficult because simply; the burglar didn't leave a travel of identity or where his whereabouts were. Then, all of a sudden the phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"I have your sister in law" was what he heard on the other line.

"Who is this?" He demanded

"That I refuse to reveal, but I do know that you would like to see her alive I presume"

"Youre damn right I do"

"Then have your beautiful wife come and meet me in the graveyard at 10 pm"

Then the voice hung up.

At 10 pm Dylan was waiting in the graveyard just like her husband told her to do. She looked around and then she saw a black hummer driving up to where she was. She had to put on a brave face because if she showed any fear then whoever had her sister he wouldnt see her. The back door opened and AJ came sprinting out to her, and they hugged tightly. For what seemed like forever Dylan held onto AJ for dear life, then she heard a voice say;

"Hello Dylan"

Dylan and AJ both looked at the man and there stood Chris Jericho, smirking at his ex girlfriend.

"Get in the car, AJ" Dylan said and then AJ ran to the car. "What did you do to her?" Dylan demanded.

Chris just smirked as he said "Oh you know, just made her suffer"

At the sound of that, Dylan blacked out and she lunged at Jericho. She tackled him and she started swinging hard lefts and hard rights. Then, Chris flipped her onto her back and he started hitting her hard. It was a physical fight between the two that only ended with a gun shot into Chris' head. Dylan got up after throwing his lifeless body to the side and she looked at who shot him. "Phil"

He held the gun tightly and had tears in his eyes. Dylan ran to him and she threw the gun to the side and they embraced tightly. Dylan looked at Phil and she asked "What do we do now?"

"I have a few connections with the Chicago PD. We just pretend this never happened" Phil said calmly and then he kisses Dylan on the head and held her in his arms.

**leave reviews and let me know what you think. Its almost close to the end of the story. But dont worry we'll see some more of Punk and Dylan**


	28. Another Little Brooks

Resting her head on her husband's chest, smiling and feeling relieved. It had been two months since Phil killed Chris execution style and nothing has been bothering them or their son since. Elijah was starting to roll onto his stomach and Phil kept recording every single moment of it. Elijah was taking a nap and Dylan and Phil were just laying down watching TV together, and Dylan was smiling at the news she was going to share with her husband. "Oh come on!" Phil yelled at the TV.

"Quiet you'll wake up Elijah" Dylan hushed her husband.

"Sorry but the Blackhawks should've had that goal" Phil said annoyed. Dylan smiled and then, after a comfortable moment of silence Phil said "So when were you gonna tell me?"

Dylan looked up at her husband and she asked "Tell you what?"

"We're having another baby?" Phil said nonchalantly. Dylan blushed a crimson red and she said "How did you find out?"

"Your doctor called with the test results" Phil said. Then he added "How far along?"

"About 2 months im guessing since my symptoms started after that night you killed Chris. Speaking of, how are you holding up?"

"Well," Phil said as he sat up on the bed and he said "I'm glad he's gone so no one can hurt our family. Now we have our family to worry about" then he placed his hand on her belly. "I'm guessing we're having a girl"

"Let's hope so" Dylan said. Then, the doorbell rang. Dylan stood up and made her way to the door. She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Allen Jones?"

**Cliffhanger! This is the eend of our story of Never Cave but dont worry, I promise with a sequel. How does AJ Styles fit into this story? How does Dylan KNOW AJ Styles? You'll just have to wait and find out**


End file.
